El Accidente de Shadow
by Kathleen The Vampire
Summary: Shadow es convertido en bebé por un enemigo reciente, Carry su amiga le pide a Sonic que cuide de el. Sonic lo odiara mas? o se encariñara con el pequeño Shadow? no es yaoi -.-
1. El incidente

**Sonic y Shadow The Hedgehog (Sega)**

**Carry y Petrikcof (K)**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**EL INCIDENTE**

Shadow fue a la base secreta de Petrikcof tratando de averiguar cuál era el plan secreto, el azabache va caminando sigilosamente evitando que los robots y las cámaras de seguridad lo atrapen este encuentra un ordenador esperando encontrar todo sobre los planes de Petrikco, se sienta en frente del ordenador y comienza a teclear esperando encontrar lo que estaba buscando. Shadow coge su woki toki para poder comunicarse con una eriza de color amarillo.

Shadow: Carry he encontrado el ordenador de Petrikcof

Carry: Genial, cuando encuentres los archivos los descargas y sales de ahí antes de que te descubran.

Shadow siguió tecleando pero no encontró nada el ordenador estaba en vacío, la silla en donde estaba sentado lo atrapo tratando de pedir ayuda el azabache activo el woki toki.

Shadow: Carry! Era una tram-

La comunicación se cortó puesto que Petrikcof destruyo el woki toki.

Petrikcof: Con que pidiendo ayuda no Shadow? que bueno que hallas venido así puedo probar mi experimento en ti.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Carry: Shadow?... Shadow responde! maldición .-esta coge su celular y llama a Sonic-.

Carry: Sonic ven rápido

Sonic: que ha pasado?

Carry: Te contare cuando llegues

Cuando el erizo azul llego a donde estaba Carry parecía apresurado pero algo molesto.

Sonic: Que paso Carry?

Lily: Shadow ha sido atrapado por Petrikcof, él estaba buscando unos archivos pensábamos que encontraríamos algo de sus planes secretos pero solo era una trampa.

Sonic: o sea que me perdí chilidog gratis solo por Shadow?

Carry: oh vamos, después te lo compenso

Sonic: Y en dónde está?

Carry: está en la base secreta de Petrikcof

Sonic: mmm… estas muy tranquila sabiendo que han atrapado a Shadow

Carry: No tengo de que preocuparme todo siempre sale bien y Petrikcof puede ser una amenaza pero siempre pierde, bueno este es un radar te guiara hasta Shadow.

Sonic: Ok gracias, adiós.

Sonic sale corriendo a toda velocidad hacia la base de Petrikcof gracias al radar que Carry le dio, esa "cosa" si le sirvió ya que nunca había ido ahí ya llegando se encontró con un muro enorme estaba seguro que con un Speen Dash no lo lograría así que tendría que hacer muchos para poder pasar.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Petrikcof: Supongo que quieres que te diga mi plan no?

Shadow: Creo que ya no es necesario decírtelo

Petrikcof: Bueno he creado una poción que rejuvenece o como dirían otros un "elixir de la juventud", aun no sé si estará listo así que lo probare en ti .–soltó sonrisa malvada-.

Shadow: grr... ni creas que me vas a inyectar esa cosa

Petrikcof: Quien te dijo que esto se inyecta?

Petrikcof abrió con fuerza la boca de Shadow haciendo que tomara ese elixir todo iba bien hasta que se escucharon varios golpes cuando de un golpe la pared se rompió apareciendo entre los escombros la figura de Sonic.

Sonic: déjalo ir Egg- dijo Petrikcof.

Petrikcof: no me compares con ese viejo bigotudo, Metálico!

Sonic: jejeje… lo siento viejo

Metálico: Sonic The Hedgehog, rinde-te

Sonic: oh vamos, tú de nuevo?

Shadow: aghh… solo golpea-lo!

Así comenzó la pelea entre Sonic y Metálico mientras Petrikcof huía se pidan escuchaban los gritos de dolor de Shadow, finalmente cuando Petrikcof se fue Metálico fue tras él.

Metálico: nos volveremos a ver .-gritaba mientras se alejaba del lugar-.

Sonic: si, si… como digas .-escucho los quejidos de Shadow y volteo a verlo-.

Shadow: agh.. que amargo.. eh? maldición esa cosa solo me encogió .-miraba a Sonic quien no sabía lo que veía-.

Sonic: S-Shadow? -inclino su cabeza-.

Shadow: Porque me miras así?

Sonic: Lo siento es que eres un, un…

Shadow: Un que, un que!, habla no te quedes callado

Sonic: Un bebé .-dijo entre carcajadas-.

Shadow se mira así mismo y se queda estático al verse tan pequeño y con una voz muy diferente.

Shadow: cállate no es gracioso *suspiro* solo llévame donde Carry .-extiende sus brazos y dice algo muy inusual-. upa

Sonic: Qué?

Shadow: Upa, upa, upaaaaa...

Sonic: ah, quieres que te levante

Shadow: ti...

Sonic: ok?... -lo carga-. cierra los ojos, puede ser muy fuerte para ti

Sonic va corriendo a toda velocidad mientras carga lo que ahora sería un pequeño azabache no tardaron más de cinco minutos en ir a casa de Carry

Sonic: Bien ya llegamos .-deja a Shadow en el suelo-.

Shadow: Estas loco? no puedo dejar que Carry me ve así

Sonic: pues lo siento por ti pero necesitas toda la ayuda posible para volver a la normalidad.

Los dos erizos entraron a la casa de Carry y fueron a buscarla en el laboratorio.

Sonic: Hey Carry, estas hay? Ya llegamos.

Carry: Que bien, y Shadow?

Sonic: Está en la sala, pero tengo que decirte algo entes de que vallas.

Carry: está herido!? -decía preocupada-

Sonic: que? no, lo que pasa es que… al parecer Petrikcof lo convirtió en un bebé.

Carry: -camina a la sala-. si claro, como si fuera posible que

Carry se quedó estática al ver al pequeño Shadow, el que haces unas horas era más grande y menos adorable (vamos es un bebé esos SON adorables! de grandes perdemos nuestra gracia -.-) esta se acercó lentamente un poco impactada tratando de hablar con él.

Carry: Sha-Shadow?

Shadow: No me mires! .-se esconde detrás de las piernas de Sonic-. (Como si esas hilachas lo escondieran xD)

Carry: jejeje… si hablas, porque te escondes?

Shadow: me da vergüenza que me veas como-

Carry: como un bebe? Sabes que nunca me burlaría de ti, al contrario eres aún más adorable de esa forma, pero si quieres volver a la normalidad dime como es que te convertiste en una bebe.

Shadow: *suspiro* bien...

Ya era de noche, pasaron unos minutos después que el pequeño bicolor le contara a esta lo que le había pasado, después que termino de hablar Carry le dice a Sonic si puede ir con ella al laboratorio dejando al pequeño bicolor en la sala.

Sonic: paso algo?

Carry: Necesito que me hagas un favor.

Sonic: que cosa?

Carry: Pero prométeme que lo vas a hacer.

Sonic: Te lo juro, ahora me lo vas a decir?

Carry: Necesito que cuides a Shadow un par de días o hasta que encuentre una cura para devolverlo a la normalidad y no puedes decir que no porque ya juraste que lo harías.

Sonic: en serio? yo cuidar a Shadow? después de que me tratara de matar en varias ocasiones y me hiciera bromas crueles, quieres que yo lo cuide? como si él hubiera hecho algo por mí.

Carry: pero… pensé que eras su mejor amigo.

Sonic: Su mejor amigo? Si claro, si dices que Shadow es mi mejor amigo eso significa que los cerdos también vuelan, no?

Carry: Sonic por favor, tu eres el único que puede cuidar del él.

Sonic: Y tu porque no lo cuidas?

Carry: Por qué yo tengo que trabajar en la formula y no tendré tiempo de atenderlo.

Sonic: Y qué hay de Rose, ella puede cuidarlo.

Carry: Rose va estar trabajando tiempos extras estos meses, no creo que vaya a poder cuidarlo.

Sonic: Rouge?

Carry: Sabes que trabaja para G.U.N y no creo que permitan bebes.

Sonic: Silver?

Carry: Aparentemente Silver está entrenado con Mishell en un bosque, ni si quiera está cerca de Mobius.

Sonic: Knuckles?

Carry: Sabes que está cuidando la Esmeralda Maestra.

Sonic: Alex? -se desespera-.

Carry: Se fue de viaje a Wikstown.

Sonic: Tails?

Carry: se fue con Alex

Sonic: aaah, por eso es que no lo eh visto y... Amy? (esta tan desesperado?)

Carry: sabes que a Amy no le cae bien Shadow

Carry: Sonic tu eres el único que puede cuidarlo, si tienes algún problema solo me llamas al celular.

Sonic: Está bien pero no sé cómo se cuida un bebé.

Carry: No te preocupes tu ve a tu casa con Shadow yo paso por ahí y te entrego todo lo que necesitas para cuidarlo.

Sonic: Ok gracias… supongo.


	2. hora de comer

**Gracias por lo reviews me motivaron más a seguir con este fic -w-**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**HORA DE COMER**

Cuando los dos erizos regresaron a la sala encontraron al pequeño Shadow profundamente dormido Carry se conmovió con aquella escena aunque no se pudo decir lo mismo de Sonic, todo serio cargo a Shadow con cuidado, sin despertarlo y se lo llevo a su casa.

Eran las 8:30 pm. el pequeño Shadow seguía durmiendo en unos de los sillones mientras Sonic veía tv cuando de pronto tocan timbre de la casa para su suerte Shadow no se despertó con el ruido, va hacia la puerta y la abre encontrándose con Carry .

Carry: Hola Sonic, y Shadow?

Sonic: Ssh... habla bajo que está durmiendo.

Carry: oh, lo siento, te he traído cosas que puedes necesitar y un libro de maternidad si tienes alguna duda, ah… también le compre un osito de peluche y solo por si acaso un pañal.

Sonic: Libro de maternidad?

Carry: Bueno es lo único que pude encontrar me tengo que ir ya es muy tarde, adiós.

Carry se va dejando a Sonic con las cosas en las manos como no podía cerrar la puerta con las manos la cerro empujándola con el pie.

Grabe error.

El ruido de la puerta hiso que Shadow se despertara llorando y no cualquier llanto sino, como el de un bebé

Shadow: buaaaa…

Sonic: rayos… vamos Shadow cálmate

Shadow: buaaa

Sonic: a ver que dice en el libro? -se dijo para sí mismos, después de haber leído un párrafo del libro se sorprendió-. Que yo que!?

Shadow: buaaa…

Sonic suelta un suspiro y cargo a Shadow arrollándolo en sus brazos y hablándole como si fuera su mamá, le decía cosas como maldito bebé o hay bebé hermoso (xD) hasta que después de unos minutos Shadow se tranquilizó dejando de llorar y miro a Sonic molesto.

Shadow: Por qué me despiertas?

Sonic: fue el golpe de la puerta quien te despertó, además que ya es hora que te vayas a tu cuarto, es muy tarde y aquí dice que un bebé ósea tú, no debe dormir bien para que no despierte de mal humor.

Shadow: tal vez sea un bebé pero aún me comporto como siempre faker *cruag*

Sonic: tienes hambre cierto?

Shadow: si… déjame, puedo yo solo.

Sonic: ok… como quieras .-lo deja en el suelo-.

Shadow: idiota .-pesó-.

Shadow trato de ir caminando hacia la cocina pero al no reaccionar sus piernas no tuvo más opción que gatear pero podía sentir que Sonic lo seguía lo cual lo ponía más molesto puesto que este se reía por cada "paso" que daba finalmente llego a la cocina pero ahora el gran pero gran problema era alcanzar la alacena pasando la gran mesa o por lo menos así es como lo veía.

Sonic: que pasa Shadow, no puedes subir esa mesa? Jejeje…

Shadow: cállate, si edo!

Sonic: ok? ¬¬'

Shadow se sorprendió en la forma en la que hablo "edo?" ahora definitivamente hablaba como todo bebé para no demostrar su incompetencia ante Sonic tenía que alcanzar la alacena el solo así no le molestaría más. La mesa tenia cajones así es como Shadow pudo llegar a lo alto de la mesa subiendo cajón por cajón Sonic miraba la determinación de Shadow, a pesar de haberse convertido en bebé o hablar como uno todavía sigue siendo el en el fondo.

Shadow: ha… ya casi… ha… ha…

Sonic: te cansaste… déjame ayud-

Shadow: no!

Solo le faltaba un cajón más y con ese llegaría a estar en sima de la mesa, Shadow estaba cansado su tamaño disminuida su fuerza pero a pesar de todo llego a estar en sima triunfante pero cansado.

Sonic: y ahora como llegas a la alacena? Jejeje…

Shadow: ha… yo… ha… lo are… ha..

Sonic: estas agitado, tienes hambre y sueño… vamos ya rinde te y deja que te haga de comer.

Shadow: buaaa...

Sonic: ya deja de llorar!

Sonic volvió a cargar a Shadow haciendo lo que hizo anterior mente y logro tranquilizarlo… de nuevo, Sonic sentó a Shadow en la mesa y busco en la alacena.

Sonic: Paletas? Sabías donde las guardaba?

Shadow: pues...

Sonic: te buscare otra cosa .-busco en el refrigerador encontrando un chilidog a medio comer-. mmm… come esto.

Shadow: eh? no… .-se cruza de brazos y voltea su cabeza a otra dirección-.

Sonic: come… -veía que no volteaba la cabeza-. hay! Entonces qué quieres comer?

Shadow: otra cosa que no sea ese chilidog! -decía parecía que iba a llorar-.

Sonic: no! espera! no llores… e-encontrare algo.

Sonic no encontraba nada preparado y decidió buscar en el libro, encontrado la sección de comidas para bebés.

Sonic: jejeje… ya se lo que te voy a preparar

Shadow: uh? Que cocha?

Sonic: em… tu solo espera.

Después de unos cinco minutos Sonic tenía un pequeño pírex con una masa suave, tomo una cucha-rita y la puso frente a su boca.

Shadow que es?

Sonic: come y calla..

Shadow: pimeo, qui es eso- -no pudo terminar ya que Sonic aprovecho que hablaba para meterle la cucha-rita en la boca-

Sonic: es puré de manzana, es difícil hacerlo así que te lo comes todo y si no quiere yo te-

Sonic no pudo terminar su frase porque vio sorprendido como Shadow tomo con sus pequeñas manos el pírex acercándolo a su boca y comiéndose-lo todo de un solo bocado. Shadow termino de comer el puré y comenzó a toser cosa que le pareció gracioso a Sonic, al principio..

Sonic: jejeje… ves… porque comes rápido jejeje…

Shadow: *cof* *cof* *cof*

Sonic: emm… Shadow?

Shadow: *cof* *cof* *cof*

Sonic se alertó al ver que Shadow no paraba de toser, tomo con rapidez el libro y al terminar de leer un párrafo lo cargo poniéndolo en su regazo y comenzó a dale palma-ditas en la espalda hasta que finalmente paro.

Sonic: maldito susto que me diste Shadow

Shadow: *cof* gracias

Sonic: eh?

Shadow: buaaa… tengo miedo!

Sonic: shh… y ahora porque?

Shadow: *nifs* casi muero, tonto

Sonic: como si fuera mi culpa.

Shadow: *bostezo* quiero tutu meme

Sonic: t-tutu… meme?

Shadow: tutu meme, tutu meme!

Sonic: quieres dormir, cierto?

Sonic llevo a Shadow a su habitación temporal. Shadow era cargado por Sonic y se avergonzó por el mismo, Sonic tenia que hacer todo por el, llegaron a un cuarto grande con una cama de ½ era muy grande para Shadow.

Sonic: aquí es donde TÚ vas a dormir.

Shadow: yo solito?

Sonic: solo, solin, solito

Shadow: ok

Sonic arropa a Shadow pero antes de que este cerrara la puerta Shadow lo llamo diciendo que la dejara abierta, este lo dejo semi-abierta y se fue a su habitación, se quitó los zapatos y se tiró de espaldas en su cama botando un largo suspiro.

Sonic pensamiento: pero que día más raro tuve hoy, porque acepte cuidar a Shadow? el siempre es malo conmigo, mmm… bueno será mejor hacerle este favor a Carry… debo admitir que el nuevo Shadow me un poco de miedo tal vez… lo tengo! El equipo Chaotix pueden cuidar de Shadow por mi, mañana mismo lo llevo.

Después de tanto pensar Sonic se quedó dormido, tranquilo y plácidamente hasta que…

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Espero les guste este capítulo, espero más reviews si tienen algo que decir como que me falta algo mas o si les gusto y quien que siga.**


	3. Hora de dormir

**Gracias por lo reviews -w- y espero les guste este capitulo**

** Hora de dormir **

Después de tanto pensar Sonic se quedó dormido, tranquilo y plácidamente hasta a las 3:45am de despertó por un llanto muy escandaloso que venía del cuarto de Shadow. Sonic trato de ignorarlo pero era imposible hasta ya lo tenía dentro de su cabeza, trataba de todo, se puso la almohada en la cabeza, se puso tapones de oído, se puso los tapones y se tapó con la almohada y al final se chocó la cabeza contra la cabecera, la última solo era parte del castigo que sufría por ese llanto infernal que no lo dejaba ni pensar. Ya harto se levantó pero aún seguía sonámbulo se chocaba con todo, con la mesita de noche, con la cómoda y cuando se chocó con el perchero…

Sonic: mm? lo siento señor… ghajhagsjj…

Seguía caminando con los ojos cerrados ya que escuchaba el llanto no había necesidad de observar el camino, entro al cuarto y tuvo que abrir muy pesadamente sus ojos. Destapo a Shadow y pudo ver que la parte de la cama donde el dormir estaba mojada.

Sonic: S-Shadow? tú te hiciste en… la cama? Hahahahaha!

Shadow: uh? BUAAAA!

Sonic: idiota .-se dijo así mismo puesto que los llantos aumentaron convirtiéndose en gritos-.

Sonic se alarmo un lapicero que tiraron a la venta, este la abrió y recibió en el rostro una pantufla de parte de unos vecinos lo cuales estaban hasta la cabeza por los tremendos llantos.

Vecino: cállalo!

Vecina: calla a ese bebé del demonio!

Vecino: o lo callas tu o lo callo yo!

Sonic: l-lo siento!

Sonic error la ventana apenado por el problema que le causo a los vecinos, limpio a Shadow con unos pañitos húmedos y lo cargo arrollándolo entre sus brazos mientras le cantaba una canción de cuna.

Sonic: _"A dormir…. A dormir… mi pequeño angelito"  
><em>_"yo estaré aquí… y te protegeré…"  
><em>_"En el mundo… de los sueños, tú vas a estar"  
><em>_"pero primero debes ir a dormir…"_

Después de terminar de cantar la canción Shadow se quedó dormido con una sonrisa muy tierna como si soñara con algo que lo hacía verdaderamente feliz. Si Sonic lo echaba de nuevo en la cama sabía que se despertaría por la humedad y todo de nuevo así que no tuvo más opciones que llevarlo a su cuarto, una cama de dos plazas con un colchón muy suave, unas almohadas de plumas y la tela de las sabanas eran muy suaves y abrigadoras, lo recostó ahí y él tuvo que dormir en el frio mueble con cero almohada, una sábana delgada (con el frío que hacia -_-) y que además picaba al contacto con la piel.

Todo estaba tranquilo, ni un ladrido, ni una persona hablando y mucho menos el sonido de su computadora revisando archivos, todo estaba en paz… excepto por un celular que sonaba a todo volumen.

Carry: halo?

Sonic: se puede saber porque duermo en este incomodo sofá y Shadow en mi cama?!

Carry: Sonic? No crees que es muy tarde, demente?

Sonic: oh si… estoy demente y ahora explícamelo!

Carry: que se yo! Y porque no duermes en tu cama con él? No me decías el otro día que era enorme? Pues él es solo un bebé y es pequeño, tú podría dormir ahí fácilmente.

Sonic: estás loca? Dormir con Shadow? antes muertos

Carry: es solo un bebé que te puede hacer? Chupar la nariz? Jejeje…

Sonic: si muy graciosa, mañana mismo me consigues una cuna para el demonio este.

Carry: *bostezo* querrás decir, más tarde…

Sonic: como sea!

Sonic cuelga el teléfono dejando a Carry un poco exaltada por el grito que recibió su oreja al estar cerca del celular.

Sonic: dormir yo con él, si claro… .-se decía a el mismo refunfuñando hasta que tomo aire y se tranquilizó, se paró del sofá y fue directamente a su cuarto-. Bueno… solo por esta vez…

Sonic entro al cuarto de puntitas y sin despertar a Shadow se hecho en la cama solo que en dirección diferente a la que dormía el. Sonic estaba por quedarse dormido….

Shadow: … Son... nic…

Pudo escuchar el pequeño susurro de "su bebé" lo cual le sorprendió mucho pero por alguna extraña razón se alegró por eso. Al día siguiente Sonic se despertó con Shadow frente a él, solo lo miraba hasta que vio que metió su boca en su nariz (a que no, Carry? xD) este se levanta de golpe despertando también a Shadow pero por suerte este no lloro tenía una cara de confusión e incluso inclino su cabeza y de golpe soltó un sonrisa alegre y dijo…

Shadow: SSS-Son… ni!

Sonic este se asustó y se paró de la cama retrocediendo hasta la puerta y mirando a Shadow quien aún seguía con una sonrisa en el rosto y vio como extendió sus brazos como diciendo "cárgame o abrazo" cosa que a Sonic le asusto mucho retrocediendo hasta la puerta con cara de aterrado, prefería ser apuntado con su arma como siempre lo hace a como estaba ahora.

Shadow: Son… Son!

Sonic: emm… Shadow mira, un arma!

Shadow: dónde?!

Eso hizo reaccionar a Shadow pero no había duda que cada vez lo iba perdiendo, cada vez esa pelea entre su cordura y lo infantil bueno… lo infantil le iba ganando y a gran favor. Shadow estaba confundido, no entendía porque Sonic estaba asustado y con unas ligeras ojeras.

Shadow: y a ti que te pasa?

Sonic: no recuerdas nada?

Shadow: que cosa?

Sonic: bueno en la noche no dejabas de llorar, maldita sea hasta los vecinos me tiraron un pantufla en mi cara, te hiciste en tu cama y bueno ahora me acabas de decir… Son,nic… Son, Son y con una sonrisa.

Shadow: e-en serio?

Shadow: *suspiro* ya me estoy perdiendo a mí mismo… solo te digo que cualquier y digo cualquier coca o locura que haga, ya sabes… no es cosa mía

Sonic: aunque me digas eso no me tranquiliza del todo.

Shadow: bueno ya te dije .-trata de bajar de la cama-. s-solo un… poco más…

Sonic: te ayudo?

Shadow: nu! Yo sólito puedo, solo un poco más y… whoa! .-cae de la cama-.

Sonic: e-estas bien?

Shadow: s-si… solo fue un golpe .-dijo mientras se les escapaban unas lágrimas-.

Sonic: pero si estas llorando, te dolió?

Shadow: obvio sí! m-me duele, este cuerpo es inútil… *suspiro* me voy a bañar… .-se va gateando en dirección al baño-. Faker!

Sonic: qué?

Shadow: ábreme la puerta!

**Hasta aquí el capítulo, en el próximo… Sonic deja a Shadow con el Team Chaotix pero… estará del todo a salvo con ellos y en especial… de Vector? **


	4. El paseo

**Sé que el anterior capitulo fue corto, este será más lago para compensarlo y gracias por reviews c: **

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**EL "PASEO"**

Sonic le abrió la puerta, lo metió a la tina, lleno de agua tibia y se fue del baño dejando a Shadow para que se lave solito a petición de él, Sonic se fue a la cocina a preparar su desayuno y el de Shadow. Terminado el desayuno lo cual se demoró como 10 minutos, no entendía porque Shadow no le gritaba para que lo sacara, algo paso por la cabeza de Sonic haciéndole pensar lo peor y no dudo en ir rápido.

Sonic: Shadow! esta bi-

Shadow: jijijijiji… bubuja!

Sonic: de nuevo cambio de personalidad .-se dijo así mismo-. Shadow te lavaste bien?

Shadow: eh? jijiji .-sal- pica agua con su manos sin tener conciencia de lo que hacía, como todo bebé-.

Sonic: Shadow ya para… jejeje, mes estas mojando todo .-no resistía reírse un poco por el agua que sal-picaba Shadow y más a su risita tierna e inocente-.

Shadow: Son… Son… Soni!

Sonic seguía riéndose por las cosas que decía y hacía Shadow, hasta pensó que era muy tierno no que no se lavó al parecer le dio su "ataque" a mitad de su baño le costó un poco hacerlo pero tuvo de bañarlo él ya que Shadow no podía solo. Tomo un esponja y comenzó a enjabonar los brazos, champoo para sus espinas y su mechón blanco, solo le faltaba una parte, la parte de bajo de su pancita y la piernas con sus piecitos (no sean mal pensados!)

Shadow: Son, Son, Son, Son, Son,Son! Soni! -cantaba alegre mientras era enjabonado-.

Sonic: ok Shadow, te voy a… a jabonar tus pierna… aquí vamos .-se ponía nervioso, que pasaba si Shadow reaccionaba de vuelta? Pensaría mal, que era un pervertido, así que decidió hacerlo rápido pero suave-.

Todo iba bien hasta que al pequeño Shadow se le ocurrió parase en la tuna resbalándose y cayendo para atrás y sobándose su cabeza.

Sonic: jejeje… te caíste Shadow? eso te paso por travieso, tontito .-decía mientras le jabonaba las piernas ya que estaba echado-. Ahora solo quédate quieto y si te da cosquillas

Shadow: pero que crees que estás haciendo?!

Sonic: eh.. yo… yo s-solo trataba de… de b-bañarte, eso es todo

Shadow: si y que bonito no?

Sonic: bien, lo siento… mejor?

Sonic: solo te digo la verdad como tu papá yo… eh?!… digo, digo… como el responsable a tu cui-

Shadow: papá? Te has vuelto loco? Acaso me ves como si fuera tu hijo?

Sonic: no! no, solo me confundí de palabra…

Shadow: m-me estas asustando… no te comportes así conmigo

Sonic: bien, ahora te voy a… no… mejor hazlo tú solo .-estaba a punto de salir por la puerta-.

Shadow: espera, solo me falta lavarme y… no creo que pueda coger el chisguete

Sonic: oh, ya veo… yo te ayudo…

Mientras lavaba a Shadow no evitaba sentir una felicidad inmensa al saber que necesitaba de su ayuda, terminado el baño pasaron por la cocina para ir finalmente a la sala echando a Shadow en una mesa.

Shadow: eh, que haces?

Sonic: no quiero que tengas otro accidente y encontré algunas cosas está bolsa que me dio Carry

Shadow: y que es para que me tengas así?

Sonic: como dije, no quiero que tengas otro accidente… jejeje..

Shadow: no, no me digas que es...

Sonic: ooh si ¬u¬

Shadow: noo ó.ò

Sonic saco de la bolsa un pañal súper absorbente con dibujitos de Winnie Pooh, Shadow se alarmo y trato de salir gateando lo más rápido que pudo pero había un problema, estaba en sima de la gran mesa y saltar era todo un desafío de muerte o al menos así lo veía él. Sonic lo tomo por detrás echándolo nuevamente pero este no paraba de moverse parecía un gusanito tratando de escapar.

Sonic: Shadow… que-date... quieto.

Shadow: no suéltame… ni loco me pondré eso.

Sonic: eso no lo decides tú…

Shadow: nooo

Sonic: muy tarde… mira… jejeje…

Shadow: pero yo no quiero… buaaa…

Sonic: shhh.. Shadow solo es temporal, no te pongas así… que tal vamos a vamos a comer, te hice más puré de manzanaaa…

Shadow: pure?

Sonic: pero si no quieres… bueno, tendré que comérmelo yo solito.

Shadow: nu, yu quero, quero!

Sonic: está mejor

Sonic cargo a Shadow con todo y pañal llevándolo hasta la cocina sentándolo en la mesa, poniendo frente a él un pírex con puré de manzana dentro y una cucharita, todo un manjar para el pequeño Shadow.

Sonic: come… pero despacio, no vaya a ser que te atores de nuevo

Shadow: un pudo…

Sonic: eh? no puedes? Porque?

Shadow: la uchara pecha.

Sonic: entonces déjame ayudarte, mmm…. A ya se… abre y di "aaaa"

Shadow: aaaa

Y así es como Sonic le daba de comer al pequeño Shadow, cucharada tras cucharada le daba su rico puré hasta que termino. Sonic tomo si jugo de naranja, comió su cereal y se cargó a Shadow para salir de la casa pero antes de que salieran…

Sonic: halo?

Charmy: que tal Sonic, vas a venir?

Sonic: ah si… solo paso por casa de una amiga y voy para halla

Vector: Charmy con quien hablas?

Espio: con nadie jefe, solo está jugando

Sonic: no le han dicho nada a Vector?

Charmy: ya lo arreglaremos jeje… adiós

Shadow: a dónde vamos?

Sonic: a casa de Carry

Shadow: y pretendes que salga así?

Sonic: bueno como quieres ir?

Shadow: no se… tiene una manta o algo para que me tape?

Sonic: por suerte una pequeña

Ni bien termino de ponerle la manta salieron de la casa con dirección a casa de Carry. Shadow estaba bien tapadito con la manta, no se le veía ni la cara ni sus pies, mientras iban caminando por un atajo (el parque) todas las personas se quedaban mirando a Sonic quien al parecer tenia cargando a un bebé. Sonic caminaba cada vez más rápido, se sentía incómodo con todas esas miradas sobre él cuando se encontraron con una persona a la que nunca creyeron ver en esos momentos.

"Sonic?" -escuchaba una voz femenina que reconoció al instante y que lo asusto al momento-

Sonic: A-Amy?

Amy: ahh Sonikku! Por donde te habías metido? Te busque por todos lados y no te encontré hasta ahora.

Sonic: -tratando de esconder a Shadow-. yo? Me eh mudado… jejeje…

Amy: dónde?

Sonic: es nuevo y no donde queda exactamente, bueno tengo un poco de prisa así quee… adiós!

Amy: espera un momento… que tienes ahí .-estaba con la mirada baja-.

Sonic: n-no es nada.

Shadow: quién es? *susurro*

Sonic: es Amy .-le devolvió el susurro-.

Amy: que es eso Sonikku? Es un regalo para mí?

Sonic: no, es… un encargo para una amiga…

Amy: amiga? Quien es esa?! Que es eso? Y porque tiene piernas?!

Shadow: maldición .-se dijo así mismo-.

Sonic: no es nada, Adiós Amy y espero no verte por aquí otra vez, es muy peligroso jejeje…

Shadow: emprende vuelo, ahora! *susurro*

Sonic salió corriendo a toda velocidad dejando a Amy molesta y confundida, llegaron a Casa de Carry entraron con confianza, a Carry no le molestaba eso a parte siempre por error dejaba abierta la puerta.

Carry: Sonic? Que buena visita y… que es eso?

Sonic: ah es Shadow, no quería que lo reconocieran es todo.

Carry: jejeje… pobre, debe de estar avergonzado

Sonic: no mucho, verdad faker?

Shadow: Son, Son, Soni!

Carry: y eso?!

Sonic: uno de sus ataques de "locura"

Carry: oh, ya veo… será mejor terminar la cura rápido pero quisiera hablar con el

Sonic: no hay problema

Sonic: Shadow, esa es María?

Shadow: María?!

Carry: que malo eres

Shadow: idiota! no juegues con ella!

Sonic: no te enojes, Carry quiere preguntarte algo.

Shadow: terminaste la cura?

Carry: ni eh empezado -w-

Shadow: que?! Apúrate, por favor no quiero quedarme así, me estoy volviendo loco!

Carry: ya tranquilízate, Sonic siéntalo en la mesa

Sonic: como digas…

Carry: ahora Shadow dimeee eh?

Carry: t-tienes un… pañal? Hahahahahaha… sinceramente es lo más gracioso que eh visto hahahahahaha…

Shadow: cállate, n-no es gracioso… .-sus ojos se ponen llorosos-. No te rías!

Sonic: no Carry!

Shadow: buaaaa…

Carry: ah! Pero como llora!

Sonic tranquilizo a Shadow quien había cambiado de personalidad a la infantil, sonriendo y riendo ante las caras graciosas que Sonic le hacía cosa que a Carry le resulto raro.

Sonic: Shadow mira, pudin!

Shadow: dónde?! grrr… mi pudin en sagrado, no te juegues con eso faker

Carry: bueno Shadow, me disculpo, ahora te pondré un venda en los ojos y te hare unas pregunta.

Shadow: bien

Carry le pone la venda y comienza las preguntas.

Carry: cuando Petrikcof te dio ese líquido, a que sabía más o menos?

Shadow: agh! Como si tuvieras el calcetín de Knuckles en la boca (xD)

Sonic: qué asco

Carry: qué más?

Shadow: mmm… olía como el aliento de Sonic cuando come muchos chilidog

Carry: uff… si eso apesta

Sonic: hey!

Carry: nada más? -caminaba por el laboratorio buscando entre cajones-.

Shadow: y ah… bueno, agh! qué asco, ah vomito de perro.

Carry: oh, así de asqueroso? pobre Shadow

Carry: cómo has estado? Como es tu comportamiento?

Shadow: últimamente cambio de personalidad, soy yo y… pum! de pronto me comporto como un bebé o eso es lo que me dice Sonic.

Carry: así? -tenía una jeringa en la mano-.

Shadow: *suspira* es horrible hacer algo que tú nunca harías sin voluntad, ahora faker no me tiene ni un mínimo respeto.

Sonic: emm… Carry

Carry: shh! estoy ocupada

Carry: ok Shadow, solo una cosa más… te duele cuando te toco aquí?

Shadow: en mi brazo? No

Carry: que bueno.

Shadow sentía con una jeringa era insertada en su brazo si estuviera en su forma normal no le hubiera dolido pero en ese estado y con su cuerpecito tan débil bueno, le dolió mucho.

Shadow: buaaa…

Carry: shhh Shadow solo un poco mas

Sonic: y para que la sangre?

Carry: esas preguntas solo fueron una distracción, solo necesito una muestra de sangre para comenzar la investigación con la cura.

Shadow: buaaaaa…. Malditaaaaa TT-TT

Sonic: por lo menos hubieras preguntado, pobre le dolió mucho

Carry: jejeje… cualquiera diría que te comportas como su padre jejeje…

Sonic: no, es…solo, bueno tu sabes cómo son los bebé y en especial si son como Shadow

Shadow: *nifs* escuche eso, idiota

Carry: ah Sonic, la cuna que me pediste está en el… por…emm… bueno por ahí, búscala

Sonic: ok, pero primero voy a pasear con Shadow

Carry: pasear? Si quieres

Sonic y Shadow salieron de la casa y fueron por un camino más largo que el anterior, a Shadow no le pareció nada bueno, dijo que irían a pasear y están yendo por otro lado.

Shadow: a donde me llevas?

Sonic: bueno quede con alguien para que te cuidara

Shadow: me vas a dejar con extraños?

Sonic: no son extraños, ya los conoces o por lo menos no te cae bien uno

Shadow: no entiendo…

Sonic: ya verás y emm… creo que tengo algo para ti, pero te lo daré después

Sonic sigue su camino hasta que llegaron a una casa y afuera estaba nada más y nada menos que Charmy jugando con una pelota roja.

Charmy: hey! Hola Sonic

Sonic: que hay, Charmy?

Charmy: ese es el bebé que dices?

Sonic: jejeje… si pero hay algo que no les he dicho?

Charmy: y que es?

Espio: -aparece detrás de Sonic-. es Shadow…. .-dijo en tono serio como siempre-.

Sonic: maldición de dónde sales?

Charmy: Shadow?! y que le paso?

Sonic: larga historia

Shadow: oye, no me dejes con estos locos *susurro*

Sonic: no, tú te quedas… y donde esta Vector?

Espio: ah, el salió con Vainilla

Sonic: entonces si lo veo le digo qu—

C y E: no!

Shadow: eh? porque?

Charmy: h-hablas?

Shadow: si, algún problema mosca?

Espio: mmm… Vector no se debe enterar, se pondrá muy alterado si sabe que tenemos un bebé

Sonic: alterar?

Charmy: Vector quiere tener un bebé con Vainilla pero como no se casan, bueno el ya sabes… y puede que él quiera a Shadow como su bebé y lo trate como tal, pero la cuestión es que él no sabe ni cuidar un gato.

Shadow: que?! No Sonic, no me dejes aquí

Sonic: lo siento Shad, ya quede con ellos

Shadow: nu! Son! Son!

Espio: Son?

Sonic: cambia su personalidad por lo que ahora es un bebé

Charmy: a mí me parece tierno

Shadow: Son! -lo llama a cada rato, parecía triste y desesperado-

Sonic: adiós Shadow, más tarde vengo por ti.

Espio: -carga a Shadow-. a qué hora viene por él?

Sonic: a las…. 7:00 te parece?

Charmy: si, no hay problema pero si ves a Vector trata de que se quede con Vainilla y le mandas saludos a Cream

Sonic: ok, ya veré si me los encuentro

Shadow: buaaaa…

Espio: y también llora .-estaba sorprendido por el comportamiento de Shadow-.

Sonic: ah, ya me acorde.

Sonic: Shadow, mira .-saca entre sus púas el peluche que Carry le compro-. Toma

Shadow lo mira y lo abraza, pero aún seguía llorando, si Sonic se quedaba más tiempo iba a ser peor así que dio media vuelta y se fue caminado pero sentía un nudo en su pecho cuando dejo a Shadow, por alguna razón se puso triste de no tener a ese pequeño que siempre cambiaba de personalidad y le llamaba "Son", estaba a unos pasos de ahí cuando escucho algo que nunca espero escuchar en su vida.

Shadow: papi!

Ese fue Shadow? si! era el, le había dicho papi era muy raro pero le alegro el día cuando dijo esa frase pero a la vez le puse más triste por haberlo dejado. En fin… Sonic se fue de vuelta a casa de Carry para buscar la cuna que estaba "por ahí" eso significaría que tendría que buscarlo y con lo desordenada que es ella demoraría en encontrarlo.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Shadow: buaaa…

Charmy: uy pero como chilla no Espio?

Espio: hay que buscar la forma de calmarlo

Charmy: y que sabes de cuidar bebés?

Espio: no debe ser difícil, solo es disciplina.

Charmy: si tú lo dices

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Uy ahora como cuidaran a Shadow? y… Vector llegara a ver a Shadow?**

**Fin del capítulo espero les guste.**


	5. Espio y Charmy: niñeras primerizas

**Gracias por los reviews y que bueno que hasta ahora les esté gustando este fic :3**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**ESPIO Y CHARMY: NIÑERAS PRIMERIZAS **

Shadow: buaaaa…. Son… buaaa…

Charmy: vamos Shadow tranquilo, mira tú peluche .-Charmy le muestra el peluche pero este seguía llorando-.

Espio: Shadow…. no finjas, sé que lo haces para molestar .-hacer su cara a Shadow, este lo mira fijamente dejando de llorar y se cuelga de su cuerno quedándose colgado en la cara de Espio-. Ahh! quítate, quítate

Shadow: jijijiji

Charmy: paro de llorar

Espio: si pero esa en mi cara y…. me está mirando a los ojos!

Espio jalaba a Shadow para que lo soltara pero el pequeño se sujetaba más fuerte del cuerno haciéndole doler a Espio, Charmy trato de jalar a Shadow y lo hizo pero igual no se soltaba.

Charmy: Shadow suéltalo…

Shadow: jijijiji

Espio: no! no lo jales! ahh! eso duele…

Después de unos minutos Charmy hizo que Shadow se suelte pero al hacerlo empezó a llorar nuevamente mientras Espio sobaba su cuerno y veía a Shadow con enojo.

Espio: haber tu… que tienes con migo eh?

Shadow: mmm… ba!

Charmy: ahora si está loco

Espio: debe de haber algo para que vuelva a tener conciencia .-lo carga y lo vuelve a mirar-. Y tú que me miras?

Shadow: Epio!

Charmy: jejeje… acaba de llamarte por tu nombre… bueno casi…

Espio: Epio? no… Es-pio

Shadow: Epio!

Charmy: haber di… Char-my

Shadow: mmm… Chaaa… my… Chamy!

Charmy: bueno casi…

Espio: si pero eso no lo vuelve a la normalidad

Charmy: E-Espio…

Espio: que pasa? .-gira su cabeza en dirección a Shadow y este le vomita en el pecho-. Pero qué?!

Charmy: qué asco jejeje… creo que lo agitamos mucho…

Shadow: agh!… que fue lo que?

Shadow: dónde estoy?

Espio: así que ya volviste no tarado

Shadow: yo hice eso?

Charmy: Espio… mejor dámelo .-lo carga-. Espero no hagas lo mismo con migo Shadow.

Shadow: no me provoques mosca –lo mira molesto pues no les gustaba estar con ese par de "tontos", según el-.

Espio: y que haces aparte de vomitarme en sima?

Shadow: no mucho, dormir, comer, vomitarte a ti y… mm! *suspiro de alivio*

Espio: "mm!" qué?

Charmy: emm… Shadow tu…

Shadow se puso rojo como tomate puesto que Charmy se dio cuenta que el…bueno… se hizo en el pañal, algo muy vergonzoso para él y para cualquiera, en unos segundos Espio pudo sentir el olor cosa que le obligo a taparse la nariz y abrir rápidamente todas las ventanas por el olor. (se salvó Sonic de eso xD)

Espio: pero que cerdo eres, apesta a diablos

Shadow: no es mi culpa, este cuerpo se controla solo

Charmy: uff… y ahora qué?

Shadow: jejeje… tendrán que cambiarme no es obvio? jejeje

Espio: me safó!

Charmy: me sa- ah! perdí… y como es que te cambio?

Shadow: no sé, es la primera vez que lo hago, pero será mejor que lo hagan porque me siento incomodo n.n

Espio: Charmy cámbialo, antes de que llore o algo peor

Charmy: p-pero donde hay otro pañal?

Espio: voy a comprar uno, mientras límpialo

Espio sale de la casa de camino a la tienda dejando al pobre Charmy con el pequeño pero travieso Shadow quien tenía un plan en mente para la "mosca".

Charmy: mmm… que tengo que hacer?

Shadow: -lo mira- jejejeje….

Charmy: p-porque me miras así? Shadow?

"AAHH!" -se es cuchaba un grito que provenía desde dentro de la casa pero este no fue escuchado por nadie-.

Espio estaba en la tienda buscando pañales para bebé, coge unos y va a pagar pero vio uno de esos chupones para bebés así que le quiso preguntar algo al dueño de la tienda quien era el que atendía.

Espio: disculpe, estos chupones para bebé, exactamente para que sirven?

Dueño: como se tranquiliza a los bebés cuando los chupan, es como si tomaran del pecho de la madre como un biberón, lo va llevar?

Espio: si por favor

Espio va de vuelta a la casa ya con las compras, aparte del pañal y el chupón también compró comida para el almuerzo, parecía que iba bien pues desde a fuera se vea todo en orden pero en cuanto entro...

Espio: pero que Chaotix ha pasado aquí?

Todo la sala estaba patas arriba, Los muebles estaban clavados con las estrellas y cuchillas ninjas de Espio, las cosas que estaban en la cómoda están o tiradas o rotas, las paredes tenían pequeñas huellas de las manos de Shadow y de pronto sale Charmy y encima de este Shadow quien no paraba de jalarles sus pequeñas y delicadas antenas.

Charmy: aahhh! Suéltame! Suéltame!

Shadow: Chamy! Chamy! -reía mientras le jalaba sus antenas pues había vuelto con lado infantil-.

Charmy: Espio… ayuda… me

Espio suelta las bolsas y trata de jalar a Shadow, al igual que hizo con Espio este no se soltaba haciéndole doler a Charmy, Espio le hizo cosquillas a Shadow haciendo que el pequeño se ría y soltara por fin a Charmy que con la fuerza que hacías para ir hacia delante salió disparado contra la padre estrellándose y cayendo al piso.

Shadow: Epio! -lo habrazo-.

Espio: no! estas tramando algo, lose! Aaahh! -estaba tan asustado de Shadow que lo soltó-.

Shadow: au! pero que estas…? buaaa… me duele… buaaa…

Charmy: estás loco? porque lo soltaste?

Espio: tramaba algo…

Charmy: no, tú le agradas… -se sobaba la cabeza-.

Espio: pero si el me odia

Charmy: pues parece que ya no… o por lo menos no cuando esta consiente

Espio carga al pequeño azabache quien aún seguía llorando pero este se tranquilizó cuando vio que "Epio" lo cargaba y le abrazo diciendo…

Shadow: Ep... Ep… Epio!

Espio: Charmy, como siga actuando así lo soltare de nuevo.

Charmy: a ver dámelo .-Charmy carga a Shadow pero este no dejaba de moverse, no quería estar con el-. Shadow, tranquilo… ahh! me… me modio?

Espio: -lo vuelve a cargar- tiene dientes? -le abre la boca y vio que tenía pequeños dientecitos, parecía que recién le crecían-. Son pequeños, ni para que te quejes… no creo que duelan, ah!

Charmy: a que no?

Espio: suerte que compre esto .-saca de la volta el chupón-. Abre la boca pequeño salvaje

Shadow la abrió, tal vez pensó que le darían puré como Sonic le daba pero en vez de puré le medio el chupón, este comenzó a chuparlo y morderlo al mismo tiempo, era muy relajante y así no tendría que morder otras cosas. (como Maggie Simpsom)

Shadow: mmm….

Espio: bueno eso lo calmo, ahora cámbialo

Charmy: pero me volverá a atacar

Espio: no lo creo, ahora dócil.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Sonic: maldición Carry, porque dejas tus cosas tiradas?!

Carry: como científica no tengo tiempo para esas cosas! -gritaba desde su laboratorio-.

Sonic: "como científica no tengo tiempo para.. ñañañañaña…"

Carry: escuche eso!

Sonic: dime porque rayos hay un micro ondas en tu baño!

Carry: un día se fue la luz y bueno…!

Sonic: no me expliques… -.-

Sonic: esta va a tardar más de lo que pensé .-se dijo a sí mismo-. Carry! Salgo a almorzar! Te traigo algo?!

Carry: Un chaufa! Y no tardes!

Sonic: todavía conchuda -.-

Carry: conchudo tú!

Sonic: cómo es que me escuchas?!

Carry: te puse un micrófono en la oreja!

Sonic: haya! Adiós!

Carry: deja la puerta abierta cuando te vayas! (?)

Sonic se fue y cerró la puerta, si la dejaba abierta seguro que le robaban… supuso puesto que siempre la deja así pero nunca le pasa nada , Sonic fue a comer por a un Chifa ya que Carry quería su chaufa y no quería gastar su tiempo en ir a dos lugares diferente, mientras comía no podía dejar de pensar en Shadow, y si le paso algo? es mejor no pensar en eso pero el mismo se dio cuenta que actuaba como si fuera su padre cosa extraña proviniendo de él pero como no hacerlo? se había encariñado con el pequeño Shadow y trataría de regresar temprano para recogerlo.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Después de haber cambiado a Shadow, Espio ya había terminado de hacer el almuerzo, milanesa con puré de papá y arroz (O¬O que rico!)

Shadow: -se saca el chupón de la boca- que esto?

Charmy: -se lo vuelve a meter- un chupón para que estés tranquilo…

Shadow: mmm… -decía pues con forme lo chupaba y lo mordía al mismo tiempo, era tan relajante pero comenzaba a sentir un poco de hambre-.

Espio se hacer a Shadow con el plato de comida pero esta la ve y voltea su cabeza rechazándola, Espio ya cansado coge un una cuchara y trata de darle de comer quitándole el chupón pero este aún seguía sin querer comerlo.

Espio: entonces que se supone que vas a comer?

Shadow: Sonic me hace puré de manzana, hazlo y lo como por lo tanto no comerte eso

Espio: qué especial eres… está bien te hare tu vendito puré

Shadow: y que este rico

Charmy: sabes, no sé cómo es que hiciste estas huellas en la pared .-decía mientras frotaba la pared con una esponja-.

Shadow: mi quería mosca si tú no sabes yo menos.

Charmy: "mosca si tú no sabes yo" bua, bua, bua….

Shadow: no me remedes…

Charmy: "no me remedes"

Shadow: va en serio!

Charmy: "va en serio!"

Shadow: grrr…. -Shadow se acerca hasta Charmy quien seguía limpiando la pared y se cuelga de su una de sus piernas-. A ver si así te callas .-Shadow muerde con sus pequeños diente la pierna de Charmy haciéndole doler-.

Charmy: au! Que tienes?

Shadow: grr… -seguía mordiéndole-.

Charmy trata de cagar a Shadow con sus manos y lo logra pero este le muerde su mano tan fuerte que pudo y no la dejo ir, como cuando un cangrejo de agarra y no te suelta. Charmy jalaba su mano sin dejar de cargar a Shadow pero este no la dejaba ir, Espio escuchaba todo el alboroto y se enojó gritando desde la cocina.

Espio: Ya paren! -ambos pararon por el tremendo grito de Espio-

Shadow: el comenzó!

Charmy: yo? Pero si fuiste tú quien me mordió, salvaje…

Shadow: tú me provocaste remedándome…

Espio: no me importa quien empezó, solo dejen de pelear.. Shadow, tu déjate de hacerte el pesado y Charmy, sigue limpiando la pared!

"ok" .-dijeron al unísono y algo apenados-.

Espio ya estaba harto de la actitud de ambos pero se dio cuenta que Shadow ya no era el mismo pues chupaba su chupón y jugabas con sus propias manos tirándose de espaldas mientras las contemplaba, algo fuera de lo normal según Espio, Charmy termino de limpiar la pared y se sentó a comer mientras veía como Espio trataba de darle de comer al pequeño azabache.

Espio: vamos come, es el puré de manzana que me dijiste…

Shadow: nu!

Charmy: intenta con el avión jejeje…

Espio: haber Shadow~ mira el avioncito… ñum… .-este hacia continuamente este ruido hasta que Shadow volteo la cabeza para verlo-. El avioncito quiere entrar~ .-decía para que este abrirá su boca y funciono puesto que este abrió su boca y Espio pudo meter la cuchara para que este pudiera saborear su comida-.

Shadow: Epio… .-decia con la boca llena, como todo bebé-.

Espio: no, no se habla con la boca llena Shadow… haber abre grande y si "aaaa"

Shadow: aaaa…

Charmy podía ver todo ese espectáculo desde donde estaba y veía como Espio se encariño con el pequeño Shadow, a pesar de que esos dos se odio convivían juntos, quien lo diría? Fue tanta la emoción que quiso recordar ese momento tomándoles una foto sin que se dieran cuenta.

Terminado de darle de comer a Shadow este se quedó dormido en sima de un sofá, Espio se fue a comer y Charmy le puso una manta en sima para que durmiera cómodo y calientito, eran las 5:30 pm solo una hora y media para que viniera Sonic. Espio vio a Shadow y no pudo aguantar soltar una pequeña risilla.

Charmy: de que te ríes?

Espio: *suspira* pues.. no te resulta raro que cuidemos un bebé y que este bebé sea Shadow?

Charmy: si bueno, es muy raro, pero eso que?

Espio: que se ve muy tierno aunque odie admitirlo… no te parece? -mira al pequeño bicolor-

Charmy: si es muy tierno y… que hay de ti y Tikal?

Espio: eh? n-no sé de qué me hablas…

Charmy: si claro, como tú digas... mejor vigilo a ver si viene Vector.

Espio: está bien…

Charmy: Espio!

Espio: que pasa?

Charmy: es… es Vector!

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Sonic: Carry, ya encontré la cuna! -gritaba desde un cuarto lleno de puros cachivaches-

Carry: bien por ti campeón! -gritaba desde su laboratorio-

Sonic: y como llevo esto a casa?!

Carry: que se yo!

Sonic: me llevo tu carro! Ahora regreso!

Carry: ok, pero no lo estrelles!

Sonic va a su casa con la cuna en la maletera, eran las 6:30pm perfecto tiempo en llegar a casa de ese trio de amigos, Sonic llaga a su casa, de la cuna en su cuarto junto a su cama y sale de la casa pero al salir se encontró nuevamente con un obstáculo peligroso.

Sonic: que haces aquí? -Sonic estaba nervioso por su presencia-

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Sonic llegara a tiempo? Que harán Espio y Charmy para que Vector no vea a Shadow? **

**Es te fic también es largo y aprovechen que tuve tiempo para escribirlo -w-**


	6. Preblemas

**No, no eh muerto solo que eh tenido problemas -.-  
><strong>**no soy buena con los títulos -.-  
><strong>

**bueno espero que les guste este capítulo n.n**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**PROBLEMAS**

Sonic: Amy? -está un poco impactado pero no por verla si no que esta apareció de la nada-

Amy: Sonikku mm… así que aquí es tu nueva casa no? que fea esta

Sonic: fea? Fea estaba la otra por los martillazos que le daba hasta se cayó en pedazos

Amy: no es cierto fue por la mala calidad con la que la hicieron, eso fue lo que dijo el obrero

Sonic: será porque lo amenazaste con el martillo -dijo en voz baja- Amy no tengo tiempo que perder así que si me das permiso…

Amy: ese es tu carro? Me vas a pasear ahí?

Sonic: no es mío es de una amiga que me lo presto

Amy: amiga? ya se! Fue esa zorrita verdad? Sabía que solo fingía que te odiaba

Sonic: no! es de Carry, tú la conoces además a ella no le gusto yo sino Tails.

Amy: entonces vamos, yo te acompaño a devolverlo.

Sonic: pero Amy

Amy: vamos! -grito ya desde dentro del carro-

Sonic no tuvo más remedio que conducir hasta la casa de su amiga con Amy como su copiloto llegando a la caso Sonic metió el auto en la cochera mientras le gritaba a Carry quien aún seguía en su laboratorio.

Sonic: Carry! ya me voy!

Carry: ok, mañana bienes?!

Amy: ni mañana ni nunca! -grataba molesta-

Carry: …ok!

Con esa pequeña conversación un tanto extraña Amy aún seguía con Sonic lo seguía a todos lados enganchada de su brazo sin soltarlo por un minuto ya fuera de la casa Sonic recordó que tenía que recoger a Shadow.

Sonic: Amy... tienes hora?

Amy: mm… son las 7:05pm porque? Me vas a llevar a una cena romántica? -le abrazaba emocionada-

Sonic: no… y ya suéltame, es tarde me tengo que ir

Amy: y a dónde vas?

Sonic: es algo importante

Amy: y que es más importante que tu novia?

Sonic ya estaba harto del comportamiento de Amy porque siempre ella tenía que ponerse entre sus cosas?

Sonic: por centésima vez… Amy yo no soy tu novio -le decía ya cansado de su actitud-

Amy: a no? -saca su piko piko hamber y toca molesta se hacer a Sonic amenazante-

Sonic: A-Amy baja eso.. no a la violencia -se puso nervioso al ver su gran mazo-

Amy: ven aquí! –fue corriendo tras Sonic quien corría por su vida-

Sonic corría pero había algo que no se le había pasado por la cabeza hasta ese momento .-"pero si me puedo alejar corriendo… debí de hacerlo antes"-. Se decía así mismo aumentando su velocidad para cuando volteo la cabeza no la vio lo que significaba que la dejo atrás. Sonic se detuvo pues ya no había motivo para correr o eso es lo que creyó pues que escucho como Amy gritaba su nombre giro su cabeza y vio como el mazo caía en su dirección el mazo callo cerca de Sonic pero no le toco.

Sonic: supongo que eso es todo -se dijo a sí mismo-

De repente salieron mas mazos de la nada y cada vez caían más cerca de este haciendo que corra más rápido .-"de dónde saca tantos mazos?!"- gritaba mientras seguía corriendo hasta llegar a un lago lo cual freno para no caer en él.

Los ataques habían cesado ni un mazo caía y Amy ya no estaba pues se habría cansado de lanzar mazos a lo loco Sonic recordó que tenía que ir por el pequeño azabache así que salió corriendo hacia la casa del Team Chaotix

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Charmy: ahora que hacemos?!

Espio: tú distrae a Vector mientras yo escondo a Shadow

Charmy salió volando lo más rápido que pudo hacía Vector quien venía muy alegre de su "cita" con Vainilla este llego hasta Vector y lo saludo amistosa-mente.

Charmy: Hola Vector

Vector: hola

Charmy: y como te fue con Vainilla?

Vector: pues… -se apoyó en un árbol dejándose caer- fuimos a pasear por bla, bla, bla…

Charmy sabía que Vector se demoraría una eternidad en decir todo su día ya que él es muy excéntrico y más por inventar cosas que jamás pasaron este también se puso cómodo sabiendo que se demoraría un buen rato en hablar deduciendo que era el tiempo suficiente para Espio en esconder a Shadow.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Espio: maldición ahora como lo despierto sin que llore? -lo movió ligeramente obteniendo reacción de parte del pequeño azabache-

Shadow: yaaw… que quieres? No ves que estoy durmiendo? -se estiraba un poco-

Espio: -lo carga- es Vector, tengo que esconderte

Shadow: Vector?! ese loco está aquí?!

Espio: está afuera, Charmy lo está distrayendo…

Shadow: y donde me vas a esconder?

Espio: pues… te dejare en mi cuarto -sube las escaleras cargando al pequeño-

Shadow: en tu cuarto? con tal que ese maniático no me encuentre ahí todo bien

Espio entro a su cuarto buscando en donde esconderlo hasta que se le ocurrió una idea, meterlo en el armario esa no era mala idea.

Espio: te quedas aquí hasta que venga Sonic por ti

Shadow: en el armario? p-pero está muy oscuro

Espio: lo dejare semi-abierto para que entre un poco de luz bien?

Shadow: ok

Espio sale del cuarto cerrándolo con para que este no saliera si así fuera el caso, se dirigió hacia la sala arreglándola lo más rápido que pudo para que Vector no sospechara nada.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Vector: y así fue mi día…

Charmy: en serio derrotaste a un oso de cuatro metros y a unos badniks?

Vector: así es, vamos adentro me dio un poco de hambre

Charmy: a-adentro? Mejor quedémonos aquí no ves las lindas estrellas? -mira hacia el cielo-

Vector: -mira el cielo- yo no veo ninguna estrella, bueno si tú quieres quedarte aquí viendo al cielo pues que lo disfrutes

Charmy: Vector! no entres!

Vector: qué? Porque?

Charmy: pues… Espio está limpiando y no quieres que nadie entre

Vector: de seguro ya termino de limpiar –va caminando hacía su casa y abre la puerta encontrando a Espio sentado en el mueble- hola Espio, terminaste de limpiar?

Espio: acabo de hacerlo

Vector: que bien.. y decías que no terminaba

Vector fue a la cocina y se tomó un poco de agua cuando se encontró una olla pequeña llena de una maza color mostaza este probo un poco y era puré de manzana.

Vector: Espio puedo preguntarte algo?

Espio: por décima vez la licuadora no te va a comer la mano

Vector: no, quería saber porque cenaron puré de manzana

Charmy: era para mí… es muy rica y dicen que e-es buena para la piel

Espio: s-si eso

Vector puso un gesto serio mientras miraba a ambos quienes estaban un poco nerviosos, en especial Charmy, Vector no tenía ni un gesto de alegría hasta que solo una pequeña risa.

Vector: jejeje… pues yo también quiero comer un poco ^-^

Espio: entonces siéntate mientras te lo caliento un poco, no vaya a ser que te pelees de nuevo con el micro ondas

Vector: la próxima ves si le gano…

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Shadow escuchaba todo lo que los demás hablaban había pasado mucho tiempo y Sonic no llegaba el pequeño azabache ya se empezaba a preocupar y para empeorar le la situación la puerta comenzó a cerrarse lentamente mientras este hacía todo lo posible por que no se cerrar cosa que no pudo gracias a su poca fuerza, la puerta estaba cerrada por completo y no podía ver nada estaba muy oscuro como para ver algo.

Shadow: q-que fue eso? -se asustaba al sentir los roses-

Ya estaba completamente asustado y más porque esos roses seguían sintiendo cada vez que se movía hasta que sintió una pequeña cuerda que colgaba de encima de su cabeza pensando que prendería un pequeño foco para que ilumine por dentro del armario, trataba de alcanzar la cuerda mientras sentía esos roces que se sentían fríos y para empeorar la cosa sentía como una pequeña y fina lengua le tocaba en varias oportunidades lo cual hizo que se desesperara aún más en alcanzar la cuerda hasta que por fin la alcanzo y tiro de ella iluminando por dentro el armario y pudiendo ver que era lo que le tocaba encontrándose cara a cara con una serpiente que en una acción rápida logro agárrale su pequeño brazo.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**yo lo siento muy corto pero es lo que puedo hacer hasta ahora, estoy muy ocupara digo... yo también tengo vida social **

**Shadow: HA! vida social? apenas sales de tu casa y no te hablas con nadie  
><strong>**Kathleen: lo mismo puedo decir de ti ¬¬  
><strong>**Shadow: ¬¬**

**Que tal, les gusto? cuídense mucho****  
><strong>

**bye, bye~ **


	7. Traviesos

**Siento el retraso, muchos problemas y demás…  
>Sé que últimamente digo lo mismo ¿pero que se le puede hacer? -.- <strong>

**Disfruten del cap n.n**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**TRAVIESOS**

Charmy: Espio ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento? … en la cocina

Espio: si, vamos -va a la cocina-

Charmy: ¿dónde escondiste a Shadow?

Espio: en el armario de mi cuarto

Charmy: ¡¿que no es ahí donde duerme tu serpiente?! -dijo alarmado-

Espio: si, pero no creo que le haga nada

De repente se escuchó un llanto que provenía del piso de arriba alertando no solo a Espio y a Charmy sino también a Vector, ambos trataron de ignorar el grito para que Vector pensara que solo era su imaginación pero este no se lo creía.

Vector: mmm… ese ruido viene de arriba, tal vez debería de ir

Espio: no se preocupe jefe, yo me encargo con Charmy tu solo relájate y como tu puré -sube las escalera corriendo con Charmy volando a su costado- tenía que poner a llorar

Charmy: -entra al cuarto- ¿cómo se te ocurre dejarlo ahí? -va hacia el armario-

Espio: solo llora porque está en la oscuridad no por Roko -cruzado de brazos-

Charmy: ¿Roko? ¿Así se llama?

Shadow: ¡buaaa!

Espio: mejor saca de ahí a Shadow que no deja de llorar, yo buscare la comida de Roko

Charmy: ¡¿ósea que tiene hambre?! -abre la puerta- ¡aah! –se asusta a ver como la serpiente "muerde" a Shadow quien seguía llorando- ¡l-lo está mordiendo!

Espio: -se acerca- Roko no tiene colmillos -jala a la serpiente y le abre la boca- ¿ves?

Charmy: -carga a Shadow- esta demente ¡¿Cómo lo vas a dejar ahí?!

Espio: lo siento pero creí que no le haría nada, él es muy amigable

Shadow: ¡buaaa!

Espio: mejor cállalo antes de que Vector venga –deja a la serpiente en el armario y lo cierra-

Charmy: yo no sé cómo, mejor hazlo tú -se lo pasa-

Espio: -lo mese- shh… cállate Shadow

Shadow: ¡buaaa!

Charmy: ¿y, si le das más puré?

Shadow: -para de llorar al escuchar la palabra "puré"- ¿uh?

Espio: no lo creo, Vector se comió lo que sobraba

Shadow: ¡buaaa! -lloro nuevamente al saber que no había más de su rico puré- ¡buaaa!

Charmy: ¡ya se había callado! -dijo molesto la abeja-

Espio: ¡yo no sabía que se pondría a llorar solo por eso! -replicaba el camaleón-

Charmy: ¡pero sabes que le gusta!

Espio: ¡no me grites!

Vector: ¡baaasta! -grito para que después la habitación fuera invadida de silencio absoluto-

Shadow: …. b-buaaa!

Charmy: V-Vector ¿qué haces aquí? ¿No estabas abajo?

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Sonic seguía corriendo hasta que pasando por un lago vio a una zorrita quien contemplaba la luna a lo cual la reconoció como Mishell y se detuvo al instante, este se acerca a ella pero parecía que no sabía de su presencia o eso pensaba él.

Sonic: -se acercó por detrás de ella-

Mishell: sé que estas detrás de mí Sonic -decía sin dejar de mirar la luna-

Sonic: jeje es cierto, puedes sentir las presencias de las personas

Mishell: pero no sé porque estás aquí -le decía con voz fría- es muy raro que tu corras a estas horas

Sonic: ¿raro? ¿Porque raro? Yo salgo a correr cuando quiero además que me gusta -se apoyaba en un árbol para verse interesante- además eso no te importa

Mishell: tienes razón, no me importa

Sonic: …. ¿Y tú que haces aquí?

Mishell: solo contemplaba la luna pero ahora me voy

Sonic: ¿tienes que hacer algo?

Mishell: no, solo quiero estar sin que me molesten además tú tienes que ir por Shadow ¿no es así? -le miraba seria-

Sonic: ¡¿cómo…?! ¿o-otra vez leíste mi mente cierto? Odio que hagas eso -replico el erizo-

Mishell: no me importa y será mejor que te vayas se hace muy tarde para que lo recojas ¿no crees? Cuídate -sin nada más que decir la zorrita se retiró del lugar dejando a un erizo un poco molesto pero feliz-

Sonic: ¿me dijo cuídate? he, la tengo comiendo de mi mano -El erizo cobalto se quedó pensando en la zorrita hasta que recordó lo de Shadow y volvió a correr, ya estaba cerca así que no se preocupó mucho-.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Vector: ¿tienes un bebe? -se movía de lado en lado para poder ver lo que tenía detrás de él, aunque escuchaba el llanto igual quería saber por qué lo escondía- ¿Espio, porque me lo escondes?

Espio: yo no escondo nada -trataba de que no viera a Shadow-

Vector: sabes que no soy sordo, ya sé que es un bebe pero ¿porque no me dejas verlo?

Charmy: p-porque…. Porque si no lo vas a ojear

Vector: ¿qué?

Charmy: c-cuando miras mucho a un bebe lo ojeas -se podía ver como una gota de sudor resbalaba por la cara de la pequeña abeja-

Vector: ¿y que eso de ojear? ¿Acoso lo dejare ojón?

Espio: si! eso, si lo miras mucho como lo quieres hacer ahora dejaras al bebe ojón

Shadow: ¡buaaa!

Vector: está bien pero quiero saber de quién es ese bebe -cruzaba los brazos-

Charmy sabía que Vector no se iría hasta que tenga una respuesta y solo dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.-"es de Espio!"-. Los tres mayores se quedaron en silencio por tal respuesta hasta que se escuchó un.-"¡¿qué?!"-. De parte del cocodrilo y el camaleón quien era el más afectado.

Vector: ¡¿Cómo que es tu hijo?! -estaba sorprendido- ¿fue con Tikal verdad? sabía que algún día lo tendrían pero ni si quiera se casaron… que irresponsable fuiste Espio

Espio: ¡¿e-eh?! n-no digas esas cosas! -se sonrojo con solo pensarlo-

Charmy: no mientas Espio, tu dijiste que era tu hijo -le miraba fijo-

Espio:…. S-si… es mi hijo -tuvo que mentir para que no le descubrieran al azabache-

Vector: que mal… ¿ósea que ya soy tío? -de lo serio paso a lo alegre- entonces déjame ver a mi sobrinito n.n

Espio: no puedes verlo

Vector: ¿porque no?

Espio: p-porque -se metió al armario- no estoy aquí! -gritaba desde dentro-

Charmy: -vuela hasta Vector y le tapa los ojos- ¿dónde se metió Espio? –le destapa los ojos-

Vector: todavía puedo escuchar su llanto -camina hacía el armario- si no fuera por el llanto no los hubiera encontrado (xD) –abre la puerta-

Shadow: ¡buaaa!

Espio: h-hola n-nUu

Vector: se parece a Shadow… ¡que tierno! n.n

Charmy: -pensamiento: ¡¿n-no le reconoce?!- si jeje… ¿igualitos, no?

Vector: mucho diría yo -lo carga- ¿pero, porque llora?

Espio: no lo puedo callar

Vector: es tu hijo y ¿no sabes cómo hacer que pare de llorar? Pobrecito -lo mece- tío Vector te va a animar

Shadow: buaaa… -sus lágrimas disminuían- buu…

Vector: ssh… tranquilo -lo alza- sí que eres adorable

Shadow: jijiji… -reía al jugar con Vector- -le toca su hocico- Vecto! n.n

El camaleón y la abeja se quedaron boquiabiertos al tal escena y más porque Vector se lo tomaba a la ligera con el pequeño Shadow, estaban que no lo podían creer.-"¡¿Vector sabe cómo cuidar un bebé?!"-. Se decía mutuamente.

Charmy: V-Vector ¿estás bien?

Vector: si ¿por?

Espio: ¿s-sabes cómo cuidar un bebe?

Vector: ayude a Vainilla a cuidar algunos hace tiempo, me enseño como atenderlo… ¿Qué, pasa algo? -le hace cosquillas al azabache-

Shadow: jiji… ¡nyaa! -gritaba el pequeño por las cosquillas-

Charmy: y-ya veo… -_- y yo que pende que te alterarías al saber que era Shadow

Vector: -se detiene- ¡¿es Shadow?!

Espio: bien hecho ¬¬

Vector: ¿qué le paso? -mira a Shadow- ¿Por qué es un bebe?

Espio comenzó a contarlo todo lo que ellos sabían, él bebe no era de Espio, sobre sus cambios de personalidad y que Sonic le cuidaba pero no la razón por la que era un bebe ya que ellos no lo sabía tampoco.

Vector: ya veo… ¿y por cuánto tiempo se quedara así? –lo deja en la cama de Espio-

Charmy: no lo sabemos, ni si quiera sabemos cómo es que se convirtió en bebe

Shadow: … que me paso? -había reaccionado y se asustó al ver a Hector frente a el- ¡¿q-que hace el aquí?!

Charmy: tranquilo, ya lo sabe además sí que te sabe hacer feliz

Shadow: ¿Qué? -Mira su brazo el cual tenía como una especie de chupetón el cual le provocó la serpiente- ¡¿Qué es esto?!

Espio: -mira su brazito- tranquilo eso pasara, Roko solo quiera jugar

Shadow: ¿Roko? -mira a su costado y ve a la serpiente- ¡aah! -gatea lo más rápido que puede pero el alcanzado por la serpiente y esta pasa por su cuerpo cosa que a Shadow le asusto mucho- ¡quítenmelo!

Espio: solo está jugando no te alar-

Shadow: ¡buaaaaa! -llora por el susto-

Charmy: tu serpiente esa lo asusta

Espio: respétalo Charmy, él también tiene sentimientos ¬¬ -carga a la serpiente y la acaricia-

Shadow: ¡e-eres un idiota! ¡Buaaa!

Vector: no hagas tanto ruido Shadow

Shadow: …. ¡¿Dónde está Sonic?!

Charmy: debe de estar por llegar

Shadow: ¡matare a ese idiota!

Espio: ¿y con qué fuerza? Jeje

Shadow: grrr… -te tira en sima de Espio y se cuelga de su cuerno- grrr….

Espio: ¡eh! ¡Suéltame!

Vector: -jala a Shadow- suéltalo

Espio: ¡aah! ¡No lo jales! ¡Duele!

Shadow: -se suelta- ¿uh?

Vector: te tengo jeje

Shadow: -muerde su mano- grr…

Vector: ¡aah! ¡¿Que tienes complejo de perro o qué?!

Shadow: -pensamiento: ¡¿perro?!- -muerde más fuerte- ¡grrr!

Charmy: -jala a Shadow- ¡suelta lo!

Vector: ¡ah! me vas a arrancar la mano Charmy

Espio: -se soba su cuerno- ¿así? Pues aguanta

Shadow: ¿eh? -se sube en sima de Charmy-

Charmy: ¡pareces rata! Bájate! -comienza a volar hacía todas partes mientras Shadow le jalaba de sus antenas-

Shadow no dejaba de tirar de las antenas de Charmy el cual no paraba de gritar y volar descontroladamente, el azabache vio el momento perfecto de saltar y cayó en la cara de Espio.

Shadow: ¡pedazos de idiotas! -gritaba molesto-

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Sonic pudo ver la casa del Team Chaotix y se acercó para tocar la puerta espero unos minutos pero nadie salía, la puerta estaba un poco abierta así entro pero no había nadie abajo eso no le gustó nada a Sonic pero siguió buscando hasta subir al segundo piso donde escucho un grito entonces este fue rápido al lugar de donde vino y el grito y se quedó impresionado por lo que vio.

Charmy estaba sentado en el suelo algo mareado y adolorido, Shadow se sujetaba del cuerno de Espio y Vector jalaba al azabache para que este soltara al camaleón.

Sonic: ¡¿qué está pasando aquí?!

Todos voltearon a ver a Sonic quien estaba parado en la puerta sorprendido.-"¡fue el!"-. Dijeron todos apuntando a Shadow.

Sonic: ¿Shadow?

Shadow: ¿yo? ¡Ustedes empezaron! Y yo lo voy a terminar -jala más el cuerno de Espio-

Charmy: ¡tú fuiste quien empezó a atacarnos!

Sonic: ¡no me importa quien empezó! ¡Solo paren! -se acerca y carga a Shadow-

Shadow: jeje -les saca la lengua-

Sonic: ni creas que te vas a librar eh -le mira molesto- … siento que se halla comportado así con ustedes

Espio: está bien, por lo menos ya te lo llevas

Vector: será peligroso pero es una ternura jeje… aunque debo de admitir que muerde bien –mira su mano-

Sonic: ¿te mordió?

Vector: no es nada, no creo que contraiga la rabia n.n

Sonic: ¿y a ustedes que les hizo?

Espio: ¿bueno creo que ya viste lo que hizo, no? -se soba su cuerno-

Charmy: mis antenas ya no me duelen tanto n-nUu

Shadow: ¿ósea que los vas a escuchar a ellos y no a mí?

Sonic: tú y to hablaremos después, ahora mejor vamos ya se hace tarde… de nuevo, siento lo ocurrido chicos

Vector: no hay problema, adiós

Sonic: hasta luego -baja las escaleras y se dirige a la puerta-

Shadow: espera

Sonic: ¿qué pasa?

Este señalo con su pequeño dedo al peluche que estaba encima del sofá Sonic se acercó, tomo el peluche y se lo entrego para luego irse del lugar. En todo el camino ni Sonic y ni Shadow dijeron palabra alguna el azabache pensaba que Sonic estaba molesta ya que no le decía nada y su expresión era seria así que prefirió quedarse callado.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

En base secreta se encuentra un científico acompañados de sus creaciones, su acompañante y metálico quienes solo seguía sus órdenes.

Petrikcof: creo que ya encontré la falla

¿?: ¿Como dice señor? -pregunto confundida la gatita-

Petrikcof: del elixir, ya sé porque fallo pero ahora que tengo resuelto eso necesito a Shadow para poder experimentar con él, puede que esto esté listo o tal vez no por eso necesito que sea mi conejillo de indias.

¿?: ¿y cómo es que piensa encontrarlo?

Petrikcof: deja de ser preguntona Leydy!

Leydy: pero es que usted no me cuenta nada

Petrikcof: como sea, Metálico!

Metálico: si doctor?

Petrikcof: quiero que encuentres a Shadow The Hedgehog… pero con vida

Metálico asiente y sale en busca del azabache mientras Petrikcof sigue con las investigaciones de sus próximos inventos.

Leydy: y ahora que hará señor?

Petrikcof: -detiene lo que hace- mejor ve a otro lado a hacer lo que quieras

Leydy: ¡yay! -se va corriendo-

Petrikcof: ¡pero ni se les ocurra a ustedes tres jugar con mis cosas!

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Fin del capítulo….**

**Siento muuuuucho la espera per bueno…. Si fuera por mí no sería tan demorona -_-Uu  
>espero les haya gustado <strong>

**Bye, bye~**


	8. Se llevaron al azabache

**Se llevaron al azabache**

Ambos llegaron a casa de Sonic este apenas entro dejo a Shadow en el sillón con su peluche brazos, no decía nada el cobalto se había ido a su habitación sin decir nada, el pequeño azabache estaba algo triste aunque molesto sentía que quería golpear al cobalto pero a la ves quería pedirle perdón nunca vio a Sonic tan serio desde que lo conoció. Shadow bajo del sillón con cuidado y empezó a gatear en camino a la habitación del cobalto, llego y la puerta estaba cerrada ya que era pequeño no llegaba a la perilla de la puerta y si tocaba probablemente este no le abriría decidido se fue a su habitación con su peluche aun arrastrándolo. Se subió como pudo a la cama (fue un gran esfuerzo) y se quedó sentado.

Shadow: no es mi culpa, esos idiotas empezaron ¿verdad? -le preguntaba a su peluche y este así como si le respondiera- tengo razón, además ese tonto no me dejo ni hablar no es justo ¿quién se cree? -le pregunto nuevamente al peluche- tú no sabes nada -lo tiro de la cama furioso-

Shadow tenía hambre y Sonic todavía no salía de su habitación, él sabía cocinar pero no sabía si como estaba ahora podría hacerlo pero valía la pena intentar y se fue a la cocina.

Shadow: -se detiene frente a la mesa- maldición ¿ahora como se supone que suba? –miraba para arriba pensando en cómo le haría para subir, al no tener una idea se fue de ahí ¿si no podría subir a la mesa como pretendía hacer otras cosas? Sería muy difícil para él, necesitaba a Sonic para que le ayude-

Conclusión… se sentía inútil al no poder hacer nada sin que alguien o el cobalto le ayudara, esperaba que Carry terminara la cura no le gustaba estar así y por todo las cosas que ha pasado con el Team Chaotix menos quería quedarse así además que encontró otra razón para odiarlos. "Su otra versión" le había causado muchos problemas con todo, ahora todos dicen que es adorable y por ser pequeño no lo tratan como el Shadow de antes.

Shadow: m-mejor voy con ese idiota -gatea nuevamente hasta la habitación de Sonic, una vez llegado ahí toco son sus pequeñas manos la puerta- Sonic -le llamaba el azabache pero este no respondía- ¡Sonic, ábreme la puerta ahora! -le exigía molesto-

….

Sonic estaba en su baño sin poder para de reír a carcajadas tanto que le dolía un poco el estómago por no para de hacerlo, simplemente le parecía gracioso todo lo que le había pasado hoy llegar a Shadow cubierto con una manta, que Amy casi le descubra aunque eso si le dio un poco de miedo pero pensar en que Shadow siendo un pequeño bebe pudiera hacerle tanto daño a los Chaotix.

Sonic: jajajaja, au… jajaja –no paraba de reír y quejarse del pequeñito dolor- para ser chiquito tiene carácter fuerte jajaja

-"¡Sonic, ábreme la puerta ahora!"- escucho a Shadow desde fuera de la habitación así que se limpió las lagrimitas que le salieron por la risa, regularizo su respiración y abrió la puerta- ¿q-qué pasa? -trataba de hablar bien después de haber reído-

Shadow: ... tengo hambre

Sonic: -se cruza los brazos- ¿y esa es la forma en que se piden las cosas? -aguantando la risa-

Shadow: hazme algo que comer ahora o si no tendré yo razones para reírme de ti la cual por cierto no sé de qué te ríes, ni que tuviera un mono en la cara- menciona con cierto tono de molestia-

Sonic: ¿Qué, me vas a golpear como a los Chaotix? Jajajajaja –no aguanto las ganas y empezó a reírse nuevamente frente al azabache- ¿chiquito pero peligroso, eh? jajajaja

Shadow: ¡no te burles de mí! ¡e-erizo idiota! -llora- e-estoy cansado de que todos se burlen de mí -dijo sin parar de llorar-

Sonic: Shadow… -no tenía palabras que decir, era verdad, ahora cada persona que lo ve se burla de él o lo trata como si fuera un completo bebe- lo siento, es que me pareció gracioso que-

Shadow: -le interrumpe- ¡¿Qué es gracioso?! ¡Que te conviertan en bebe y que todos se burlen de ti no es agradable!

Sonic: Shadow yo-

Shadow: -le vuelve a interrumpir- ya cállate… n-no digas nada… m-me voy a dormir

Sonic: deja que te ayu-

Shadow: -le interrumpe por ultima ves- no necesito de tu ayuda… -se va a su habitación-

Sonic pensamiento: mejor le dejo solo, creo que esas emociones deben de ser por sus cambios de personalidad, mañana será siendo el mismo renegón de antes –solo le limitaba a pesar, tal vez si tenga razón, solo son cosas de su personalidad como las demás el cobalto fue a la cocina y se preparó algo de comer a él como para Shadow puesto que sabía que igual tendría hambre y más si le preparaba su puré que tanto le gusta-

El azabache estaba recostado sobre su cama, pensando puesto que ya había dejado de llorar e incluso se regañó a si mismo por haberlo hecho pero eso no cambio el hecho de que él estuviera enojado con el cobalto.

Shadow pensamiento: ese idiota vera que no necesito de él ni de nadie más, YO soy la perfecta forma de vida, no necesito que un erizo tonto se haga cargo de mi -mira al peluche- ¿verdad Babu? -espera una respuesta- tú no sabes nada -lo vuelve a tirar-

Se abrió la puerta e ingreso Sonic quien directamente cargo a Shadow y se lo llevo a la cocina.

Shadow: ¡hey, bájame! -replicaba mientras se movía bruscamente-

Sonic: ¿que no quieres comer tu puré? -sonrió triunfante-

Shadow: ¿puré? -se detuvo al instante- …espero este bueno uU¬¬

Sonic: jeje ¿ahí si eh? -lo sienta en su sillita-

Shadow: mhp… solo cállate y dame de comer -cruzado de brazos-

Sonic: renegón -menciono rodando los ojos llenos de fastidio-

Shadow: ¡! ¡Yo no soy un rene-! -no pudo terminar lo que decía puesto que el cobalto le metió la cucharita llena de puré su boca-

Sonic: deja de renegar y come -le saca la cucharita-

El pequeño azabache tomo el tazón y como si no hubiera comido por días metió su carita en el tazón comiendo a lo loco hasta que termino, este tenía su carita embarrada de puré y como gatito empezó a limpiarse el mismo. Para Sonic era muy raro verlo así decidió darse vuelta y no ver eso tan raro que le resultaba ser a él.

Shadow: ¡_lico_! n.n -había vuelto su otra personalidad y este estaba muy animado- ¡_Son_,_ Son_!-gritaba el azabache tratando de llamar su atención-

Sonic: -voltea a verle- por lo menos ya terminaste pero te tendré que bañar -.-

El cobalto lleva al pequeño azabache al baño, le deja bien lavadito con su Shampoo _Baby cats _(el de Blaze es _Female cat_ -w-), lo llevo a su cama para que descansara ya que era hora de dormir y el azabache ya cabeceaba del sueño. Sonic lo recuesta en su cuna, con su peluche al lado y buen arropadito lo deja para retirarse a la habitación suya.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente Sonic despierta con energías pues Shadow no había llorado en la madrugada como lo hace ahora último, se dio un duchazo y fue a la habitación del azabache pero cuando se acercó a su cuna este ya no estaba, ni si quiera su peluche.

Sonic: ¡Shadow! ¡Shadow!

Gritaba su nombre mientras buscaba por todos los rincones de la casa, en el sanitario no estaba, en la cocina tampoco, no estaba en la sala, en conclusión, no estaba en la casa Sonic volvió a revisar los lugares por donde había pasado antes pensando que estaría ahí pero nada no podría encontrar al azabache.

Sonic: ¡Shadow, esto no es gracioso!

Tal vez se trataba de una broma segundo el cobalto pero tras varios minutos de búsqueda y sin ni una respuesta o ruido se dio por vencido aunque sus nervios aumentaban -"¡se ha ido!"- pensó Sonic preocupado por Shadow.

Sonic: n-no puede ser que se haya ido, Carry me matara si llega a saber que se me perdió Shadow -hablaba consigo mismo mientras caminaba de lado a lado-

Se detuvo.

El cobalto sale corriendo en busca de Shadow que quien sabe Dios por donde se habría ido.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

En un pequeño parque se encontraban un equidna y una murciélago caminando, charlando entre ellos, se podía escuchar a veces risas que provenían de ellos o a veces de uno solo.

Rouge: sabes, ahora que lo pienso bien… ya hacía mucho tiempo que no veo a Shadow –menciono la batichica-

Knuckles: tienes razón, se hace costumbre verlo apartado pero otra cosa es que ya no aparezca, pensé que estaba en una de esas misiones de GUN

Rouge: no lo eh visto en la base, es más ni siquiera se ha presentado en estos últimos días

Knuckles: supongo que estará bien -la rodea con el brazo-

Rouge: ¿Knuckles, no escuchaste eso?

Knuckles: ¿mh? Si -se pone a buscar-

Mientras el equidna y la murciélago buscaban detrás de unos arbustos se encontraba el pequeño azabache quien se escondía para que no le vieran.

Shadow pensamiento: genial, ya está el idiota con Rouge aquí

Rouge: ¿encontraste algo?

Knuckles: tal vez solo fue un perro -menciono divertido-

Shadow pensamiento: ¿perro? ¬¬X

Mientras los dos adultos seguían conversando el azabache trataba de irse de ahí sin hacer ruido pero era imposible, cada que se movía hacía sonar el movimiento de los arbustos o pisaba unas ramas cosa que llamaba la atención de la pareja.

Shadow: -sujeta a Babu- -v.b- ¿ahora qué hago? –estaba nervioso ¿qué pasaba si lo veían? Se burlarían de él seguramente-

Rouge: -mira su comunicador (el cual tenía hora ewe)- ya es tarde y tengo una misión de GUN –le besa la mejilla- nos vemos más tarde se va volando-

Shadow pensamiento: bien ahora solo debo esperar a que el idiota se valla

Knuckles: tal vez… si encuentro a ese perro y se lo regalo a Rouge se pondrá más feliz –se pone a busca- donde estas, tonto perro

Shadow pensamiento: grandioso, ahora ese idiota me busca… ¿qué hago?

El equidna empezó a llamar al "perro" pero este no respondía, busco entre los arbusto pero tampoco no le podía sentir

Knuckles: perro del demonio, ven pequeño pulgoso

Shadow: ggr… -ladra para disimular- ¡guau, guau! –pensamiento: vamos, vete-

Knuckles: ¿ah, con que así está la cosa no? ya sé dónde estás –mete la mano pero la saca rápido cuando siente una mordedura- ¡agh! pequeño salvaje… supongo que eres un cachorro porque eso no duele jejeje…

Shadow: ¡guau, guau, guau! –pensamiento: maldición-

Shadow arrojo una piedra lejos para simular que "corrió" por ahí, Knuckles siguió el ruido y este aprovecho para gatear lo más rápido que pudo pero sintió como era alzado por alguien para cuando levanto la miradas era Metálico quien lo había atrapado.

Metálico: Objetivo Shadow The Hedgehog, capturado

Shadow: ¡b-bájame! -no podía hacer más que moverse pues no era tan fuerte como antes-

Metálico sujeto a Shadow y se fue a la base de Petrikcof mientras el azabache se había arrepentido de haberse alejado de Sonic.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Sonic: ¡Shadow! -caminaba por la calle sin parar de llamarlo y buscarlo-

Después de haber buscado en su casa y de no haber rastro del azabache decidió buscarlo en la calle aunque… ¿Qué haría alguien que fue convertido en bebe y se escapó de quien lo estuviera cuidando? Obviamente esa pregunta era muy rara a decir verdad pero tratándose de Shadow se supondría que fuera normal.

Sonic seguía buscando por todos lados, buscando hasta en los rincones más inesperados pero nada

Suena su móvil.

Sonic: ¿Hola?

Carry: Sonic, llame a tu casa y no me contestabas ¿saliste con Shadow?

Sonic: -miente- s-sí, Salí con él a caminar un poco le aburría estar encerrado jeje n-nUu

Carry: oh bueno, te llamaba porque quería que vinieras con Shadow

Sonic: ¿paso algo?

Carry: creo que ya encontré la cura para Shadow -dijo, emocionada-

Sonic: … ¿e-en serio? Qué bueno jeje… a-ahora voy por ahí

Carry: bien, trata de no demorar -cuelga-

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

En la base del científico, todo iba como lo planeado.

Leidy: señor, Metálico esta por la primera zona -le menciono-

Petrikcof: perfecto, Daisy ¿viene solo o con la peste? –Pregunta a la última gatita-

Daisy: viene con el bebito señor, está muy mono n.n

Petrikcof: eso es lo de menos, no me importa y esa pesque es una bola de pelos con tal de que sea Shadow, Haydi desactiva las armas -le indica a la gatita-

Haydi: ¡yay! como ordene señor -se acerca a un ordenador y presiona unos botones-

Las puertas se abrieron dándole pase a Metálico quien tenía al azabache gritando para que lo soltara pero era en vano.

Metálico fue hasta la sala de controles donde se encontraban. Espacio muy amplio, paredes de metal y varios ordenadores por doquier, cables de computadores por el suelo y paredes, todo era muy avanzado. Se acercó a su "creador".

Shadow: ¡suéltame! -seguía sin parar de gritar-

Daysi: ¿ese es Shadow? o.o

Leidy: parece un perrito o.o

Haydi: no, parece un gatito negro o.o

D, L y H: ¡qué lindo! w -gritaron las tres gatitas al unísono-

Petrikcof: basta, que para eso no está el aquí -decía mientras se acercaba a Metálico. Usaba una bata blanca como las que usan los científicos, blanca con una nube en un día soleado, conforme se acercaba al azabache se acomodaba sus anteojos moviéndolos con su dedo índice para que vuelvan a su sitio, ojos celestes, cabello castaño y con una gran altura, muy atractivo para muchas mujeres pero a él no le importaba eso o simplemente no encontraba a alguien que le haya simpatizado-

Metálico: Doctor

Petrikcof: veo que lo trajiste Metálico, buen trabajo -tomo al azabache de uno de sus pies colgándolo de cabeza- y tu pequeña peste

Shadow: ¡bájame idiota! -sin para de moverse-

Haidy: señor, no tiene por qué colgarlo así, el gatito se enoja D: -le dijo al científico-

Shadow: ¡no soy un p**** gato!

Daysi: el gato dijo algo malo OoO

Petrikcof: ¡cállense todos! -grita ya molesto por el bullicio-

Shadow: ¡¿qué es lo que quieres?!

Petrikcof: bueno pues por lo visto no logre lo que quería con el elixir

Shadow: no me digas ¬¬ -le dijo sarcástico-

Petrikcof: como sea, ya que no puedo experimentar con nada… y con ella -les mira- no puedo hacerles nada a mis creaciones así que pensé ¿Por qué no experimentar en el primero que lo probo?

Shadow: he ¿crees que dejare que hagas conmigo lo que quieras? -sonríe triunfante- ¿sabes quién soy no?

Leidy: uh-uh ¡yo! –levantaba la mano animada- Eres Shadow el Gatito nwn

Shadow: ¿si eres tan inteligente porque tienes a ese trio de subnormales? ¬¬X

Petrikcof: no lo sé -_-Uu

Metálico: ahem…

El malvado científico camina hasta done ahí una especie de esfera transparentes de base plana en donde tendría encerrado al azabache y tendría por seguro que no iba a salir de ahí, este lo deja dentro de aquella esfera y esta se cierra.

Shadow: grr… ¡sácame de aquí! -reclamaba el pequeño azabache-

Petrikcof: serás un excelente conejillo de indias Shadow

Shadow: ¡cuando salga de aquí-¡ -es interrumpido-

Petrikcof: pero no podrás así que mejor acostúmbrate a tu nuevo hogar Shadow a menos… que tenga que usar medidas drásticas

Daisy: ow… yo quería jugar con el gatito D:

Petrikcof: no es un juguete, niñas por nada y si no quieren que les quite sus cosas será mejor que no se acerquen a él se los advierto (padre sobreprotector [¿?])

Haidy: pero…

Petrikcof: ¡pero nada! Metálico, asegúrate de que nadie venga

Metálico: como ordene -se va-

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Solo se escuchaba los sonidos de las máquinas y los gritos histéricos de una eriza quien tenía varias fórmulas las cuales se derramaban de sus tubitos de prueba, para su bien de ella y de las demás personas no eran tóxicos o dañinos pero aun así le inundaban poco a poco su laboratorio.

Carry: m-maldita sea -se dijo para sí misma mientras esas sustancias le pesaban las rodillas y que cada que pasaba los segundos aumentaba más- joder ¿ahora como hago que se detenga? buscaba cual era la fuente del problema pero no lograba con tanta espuma y papeles por doquier-

Por tanta "agua" los aparatos electrónicos se iban malogrando uno por uno haciendo mayor el desastre, la eriza ya no aguataba mas todo le llegaba ya casi por el pecho y no podía encontrar nada hasta que se acordó de su mejor amigo que tuvo desde que le dieron un premio por su primer invento.

Carry: ¡Marley! .grito la eriza-

De inmediato un pequeño robo-perro entro a al laboratorio, de color marrón plateado con un poco de negro y blanco, tenía detalles muy reales aunque se notaba que era de metal, era del tamaño de un gran danés, se acercó hasta su creadora que es este caso sería su "ama" y la saco mordiendo un poco su bata jalándola hasta la salida.

Carry: gracias amigo *_cof cof*_-tocia un poco por lo que retuvo la respiración como si estuviera en el fondo de una piscina, para que no se ahogara- ¿ahora como arreglo esto?

Marley: ¿q-que no sabes cómo empezó esto? -su voz era un poco chillona y hablaba un poco rápido como si hubiera tomado una bebida energética-

Carry: no, pero lo bueno es que la cura de Shadow está bien -saca un pequeño frasco del bolsillo de su bata- solo espero que esto funcione

Marley: s-si -salta alegre, como cuando lo hace un perro normal- f-funcionara, eres la mejor Carry… p-pero el laboratorio ¿que pasara con él?

Carry: no lo sé pero no importa -saca del otro bolsillo un pequeño control remoto, aprieta un botón y la puerta que daba para el laboratorio se cerró con una puerta de metal, muy grueso y duro de romper- no importa con tal de tener eso, digo, después lo quemo todo jeje

Marley: ¿q-quemarlo? ¡S-Siempre lo quemas! –corre para atrapar su cola metálica- d-deberías aprender a limpiar como yo

Carry: tú eres un robot, yo te hice para limpiar todo y hacerme compañía cuando era niña –le recuerda la eriza-

Marley: s-si lo sé y te agradezco la vida ama ¡m-mucho, mucho, mucho! -gritaba alegre-

Carry: yo también Marley pero necesito que limpies esto si no quieres que lo queme

Marshall: -detiene lo que hace- ¡l-lo hago, lo hago! S-Solo abre la puerta -decía emocionado-

Carry: está bien –vuelve a apretar el botón y la puerta se abre- yo estaré en el laboratorio de emergencias jeje –se va, dejando al robo-perro solo mientras soltaba unas risitas por el comportamiento de este-

Como dijo. Fue a un laboratorio de emergencias el cual era igual al suyo, idéntico a decir verdad pero eso era bueno entró y dejo el pequeño frasco en un lugar más seguro estaba cansada, salió de dicho lugar y se dispuso a llamar al erizo cobalto que demoraba en llegar. Saco su móvil y marco el número de Sonic lo llevo hasta su oreja y espero a que este contestara.

Solo hicieron falta tres timbradas.

Carry: Sonic, por fin me contestas ¿Dónde estás?

Sonic: a-ah… e-esto… y-ya voy para halla jeje solo que… Shadow no quiere salir de la casa

Carry: ¿pero no me habías dicho que estaban en la calle?

Sonic: … tengo que colgar -le cuelga de manera extraña-

_*BIP-BIP-BIP* _Sonó la alarma del laboratorio de emergencia, L.E para ser precisos, la pantalla más grande estaba de color rojo, eso significaba que Eggman, Petrikcof o cualquier persona hizo algo, esta presiono unas teclas y la pantalla se llenó de imágenes de Metálico y lo mas importantes, de Shadow en sus brazos.

Llamo a Sonic.

Sonic: ¿hola?

Carry: ¿no tienes a Shadow, cierto? -su voz sonaba seria y frustrada-

Sonic: no -_-Uu –dijo ya rendido pues le había pillado-

Carry: no me hubiera importado si se te hubiera perdido lo que me importa es que… ¡MÉTALICO SE LO A LLEVADO PEDAZO DE TROGLODITA!

Sonic: p-pero no fue mi culpa TToTT… espera… ¡¿METÁLICO?! -grito-

La eriza tuvo que alejar un poco el móvil de su oído o si no se quedaría sorda por tremendo grito.

Carry: así es, tengo aquí unas imágenes donde sale que se lo está llevando y no me gusta a donde lo ha hecho

Sonic: no me digas -dijo sabiendo que hablaban de la misma persona-

Carry: es correcto, está ahí y será mejor que vayas a por él antes que le haga algo

Sonic: está bien, iré por él además fue mi culpa

Carry: lo sé, todo fue tu culpa, ahora ve por el -le cuelga- no puedo creerlo… ¡¿tan difícil le resulta cuidar de un bebe?!

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Ya era medio día el cobalto corría a toda velocidad entre edificios y después entre árboles para poder llegar a la base de Petrikcof pero…

Sonic: -se detiene- … ¡¿A dónde se supone que valla?!

_*buh-buh-boh-bith* *buh-buh-boh-bith*_Suena el móvil de Sonic quien contesta.

Carry: lo olvidaba, ve de frente unos veinte metros y después dobla y sigues de frente, ahí veras una cascada -cuelga-

Sonic: bueno, por lo menos ya sé a dónde ir -corre en la dirección que le fue indicada-

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
>Primero que nada… gracias a Mochi The Lynx, eres una buena amiga, gracias por el apoyo no solo de ella sino también de todos (as) que me apoyan con este fic. <strong>

**Espero les guste**

**Bye, bye~ **


	9. ¡Corre que te atrapo!

**¡Corre que te atrapo!**

El pequeño azabache golpea con todas sus fuerzas aquel vidrio aunque todo intento de romperlo era muy inútil, nada y como dice el científico, NADA podría romperlo. Aunque el estuviera encerrado sabía que el ojo-esmeralda iría por él.

Petrikcof: no insistas erizo, no podrás romperla pero relájate pronto empezaremos por la primeras de las pruebas -sonríe mientras tomaba varias sustancias en mano además de un jeringa vacía-

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Sonic corría a gran velocidad cuando ve como una enorme roca era lanzada o mejor dicho, caía hacia donde estaba el, cerró los ojos fuerte y trato de esquivar la roca como pudo pero para sorpresa y suerte de él fue detenida un momento antes de que se estrellara como el haciendo que este caía al suelo, tocándose fuerte el pecho esperando que su corazón se tranquilice después del mini-infarto que sintió. –"¡lo siento!"- . El reconocía esa voz, cuando levanto la mirada pudo ver a un erizo plateado sonriendo nerviosamente y a una zorrita gris con una mirada seria mientras apartaba la roca con sus poderes.

Al momento de verla a ella su corazón no paro de latir rápido, ya no por el susto sino, por solo verla a ella.

Silver: siento lo de casi aplastarte Sonic -rio nerviosamente son una sonrisa igual de nerviosa-

Mishell: -suspira con pesadez- sabía que no podrías con algo tan simple como esto -dice seria mientras lo miraba con la misma y duradera mirada seria- siento esto, Silver aún no pasa esta prueba aunque es tu culpa por interrumpir la práctica

Sonic: claro, es mi culpa disculpa Mishell -se levanta limpiándose la tierra del suelo y arreglándose de mas- hace tiempo que no los veía

Silver: cierto, es porque estuvimos practicando -es interrumpido-

Sonic: si, no me importa -dijo sin importarle lo cual le molesto al plateado-

Al ver la inmadurez de ambos erizos la zorrita no tuvo más que hablar.

Mishell: tal vez no te lo dijo Carry, pero nosotros estábamos entrenando -le mira seria- sin interrupciones, sin ruido -se acerca a el- ni nadie que este molestando -se aleja de él después de mirarlo con cierto aire de odio que el cobalto no pudo notar-

Sonic: ¿y ya aprendiste más de ella, Silver? -se olvidó totalmente a lo que iba, relajado como siempre-

Silver: la verdad si, aunque es algo dura -dice mientras mueve un poco su brazo-

Mishell: o tu eres muy suave -se truena los dedos-

Sonic: concuerdo con ella -la mira de reojo- traje de entrenamiento ¿eh? -mira el apretado traje que lleva, claro, para entrenar pero eso más que nada ignoraba el cobalto-

El plateado al notar la actitud de Sonic y al saber cómo ella reaccionaria se pone entre la vista del ojo-esmeralda impidiendo que la siga viendo para después mirarle con enojo.

Silver: y a todo esto, ¿dónde ibas Sonic? -pregunto para distraerlo-

Recordando por completo lo que paso se exalto un poco y por ultimo no hizo más que tomar a Silver las el brazo y correr alejándose de la zorrita mientras gritaba.

Sonic: ¡después hablamos, préstame a Silver por unos mementos!

Silver: ¡no soy un objetoooo! -gritaba desde lejos mientras era jalado del brazo a gran velocidad-

Sin parar de correr y sintiendo como se le resbalaba el brazo de Silver en las manos no tuvo más que jalarlo de sus púas (osea de su marihuana XD) ignorando como pudo sus gritos de dolor de parte del plateado

Silver: ¡ayayayayyaya! ¡Suéltame! -gritaba mientras con sus manos trataba de que lo soltara- ¡maldita sea, Sonic!

Estando a unos pocos metros de la dicha base soltó al ojo-ámbar.

Silver: ngh… -se soba la cabeza por el golpe- ¡¿estas demente?!

Sonic: lo siento pero ahora tendrás que ayudarme a rescatar a Shadow

Silver: ¿a Shadow? -pregunto crédulo-

Sonic demoro unos largos minutos al explicarle todo a Silver quien solo escuchaba y veía los gestos y que hacia el azulado al hablar tan desesperada y apresuradamente, agregando que si no lo ayudaba la erizo amarilla lo mataría.

Silver: eeh… dices que Shadow se convirtió en bebe, ¿pero no es un bebe? -pregunto sin entenderle del todo-

Sonic: ¡no! ¡dije que parece un bebe pero que a veces se comporta como uno pero después no y sus ánimos son raros y ya me tiene harto esta conversación contigo frente de marihuana! -termino de decirlo todo agitado y con una mirada de odio y rabia-

Silver: no tenías que estar a la defensiva u3u

Sonic: ¡no estoy a la defensiva! -grito aún más molesto-

Silver: bien, entonces vamos por Shadow -haciendo una pose de héroe mirando al horizontes, comenzó a caminar hacia la base mientras una erizo azul caminaba detrás de él la su ira por los aires por estar con el plateado- y… ¿Qué es lo que hará Petrikcof con Shadow?

Sonic: no sé, pero no mejor rescatarlo antes de averiguarlo –dijo para después empujar a Silver y destruir unos robots- ¿¡no te fijas?! –dijo mientras seguía mirándolo molesto

Silver: ¡deja de gritarme que tú no eres quien para tratarme cómo quieres! –le grito del mismo modo mientras destruía a otros robots con sus poderes-

Ambos erizos, discutiendo pero a la vez destruyendo los robots del científico llegaron hasta donde era la gran puerta de hierro.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Un llanto ensordecedor inundo todo el lugar seguido de gritos del científico.

Petrikcof: ¡ah, ya cállate! –gritaba mientras desde fuera de aquella esfera alzaba su mano amenazante haciendo solo que el pequeño azabache aumentara el llanto- ¡aaagrrr! –grito de furia mientras tapaba sus oídos lo más que podía para no escuchar los llantos- ¡Leydy, Haidy, Daisy! –grito e inmediato las tres gatitas aparecieron tapándose los oídos de igual manera-

Leydy: ¿ahora? Hizo llorar al gatito –dijo molesta-

Daysi: ¡que malo eres papa! –dijo más molesta acercándose al "gatito"-

Petrikcof: ¡solo cállenlo! –grito mientras salía del cuarto-

La segundo de las gatitas saco al azabache que aun lloraba y era atendido amablemente por la niña quienes lo trataban como se debía ya que pensaba jugar con el "bebe".

Haidy: es tan lindo –dijo mientras abrazaba al pequeño- el doctor es muy malo

Leydy: si, pero hay que hacer lo que dijo o nos castiga D: -dijo asustada-

Daisy: ¡papi! –grito la menor de todas y vio como el científico entraba- ya está, ¿podemos jugar con él? –pregunto viéndolo tiernamente solo para recibir un "no" de su "padre"- oow… pero llorara de nuevo

Petrikcof: por eso ustedes estarán aquí por si esta peste vuelve a llorar

Al momento que la segunda gatita le pasa al científico él bebe, el pequeño se pone a llorar nuevamente extendiendo sus manitas hacia las gatitas. Él de inmediato le volvió a entregar al pequeño como también de inmediato cesaron los llantos.

Leydy: se lo dijimos –dijo en tono de reproche-

Petrikcof: bien –dijo ya rendido- entonces sujétenlo ustedes mientras yo hago mi trabajo

Daisy: ¿eso significa que estamos ayudando a papi? –pregunto emocionada-

Haidy: si n.n –le aseguro sonriendo, escuchando un "yay" de su pequeña hermanita- ¿doctor que hace con esa aguja gigante? O-O –pregunto asustada-

Leydy: ¡¿es mes de vacuna?! –pregunto al borde del miedo- Dx

Daisy: ¡noooo! TToTT –grito llorando del miedo-

Harto de ellas y del azabache ignoro por completo todo e hizo su trabajo sacando una buena muestra de sangre del pequeño quien acompaño todo eso con un fuerte llanto, la pequeña llorando igualmente del miedo ¿a ellas también les haría lo mismo? Pensaron aterrorizadas mientras los cuatro llantos se escuchaban. El científico salió rápido del cuarto para evitar los escandalosos y molestos llantos.

Por un lado obtuvo lo que quería en ese momento examinando la sangre del erizo, saber el por qué no al momento de rejuvenecer lo hizo hasta esa edad tan temprana.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Sonic: pues… ábrelo ahora –miraba la gran puerta esperando a que el plateado hiciera lo que le ordena-

Silver: ¿Cómo se pide? –sonríe esperando escuchar lo que quería-

Sonic: -le mira ya molesto pero con una sonrisa algo temerosa para el de púas exóticas- abre la maldita puerta o te dejo sin tu marihuana

Según el erizo azul, Silver no tenía más opción de abrir la puerta al momento por el susto. Dicha puerta fue abierta por el plateado permitiendo que ambos erizos pudieran ingresar sin contar con que había otra puerta igual o más grande aun frente a ellos. El plateado estaba dispuesto a hacer lo mismo que antes si no fuera porque de momento recibió una fuerte patada metálica en la cabeza dejándolo noqueado por el momento.

Metálico, ha órdenes del científico, estaba dispuesto a evitar que ambos erizos pasaran por esa puerta deteniendo ya a uno debía terminar con el azabache, además que era otra de sus oportunidades de destruirlo.

Metálico: Sonic The Hedgehog, tu no podrás-! -fue interrumpido con el cobalto antes que pudiera terminar su frase-

Sonic: sabes, no tengo tiempo para estas dialogaciones de que me derrotaras, que tú eres Sonic y bal, bla, bla –movió su mano en burla del robot y siguió caminando hacia la puerta- si te hace sentir mejor deshazte de Silver

Ofendido y dejado con las palabras al aire, molesto empezó la pelea dándole o mejor dicho, tratando de golpear a Sonic, claro que logro darle uno que otros golpes pero aun así el azabache no se rendía. Usando su ingenio combinado con sus acciones hacia que Metálico chocara de vez en cuando con dicha puerta hacienda cada vez un golpe.

Sonic: ¿me quieres atrapar pedazo de chatarra? -gritaba mientras se poni corriendo hasta la puerta- pues aquí tienes un lindo trasero el que patear -dio mostrándole traviesamente su trasero moviéndolo de lado a lado enfureciendo más a la máquina que tratando de golpearlo fue lo más rápido que pudo derribando con ese último golpe la gran puerta-

El duro golpe hizo que los circuitos de metálico se averiaran sin contar con que la cabeza fue desprendida del cuerpo por el impacto.

Sonic: nadie le gana a mi sexy trasero -mueve su colita frente a la cabeza del ya "decapitado" Metálico en son de burla y sigue su camino- ah claro –dio media vuelta y tomo al plateado de un pie arrastrándolo por el suelo mientras caminaba- casi me olvido de ti Silv, ahora me pregunto dónde estará Petrikcof

Hablo solo como si el ahora noqueado plateado el cual era arrastrado de cara pudiera responderle. Logra ver una cámara y saluda.

Sonic: gracias por cuidar de Shadow pero ya he venido por el Petrikcof -corrió buscando al azabache-

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Lo que antes era un cuarto inundado de llantos insoportables ahora eran risas de ese cuarteto. Con el azabache habiendo recuperado la conciencia, las inocentes gatitias hacían lo que el adorable erizo les decía.

Shadow: esto es mejor que estar con ese faker –pensó mientras estaba sobre unas grandes y suaves almohadas mientras una de las gatitas le daba de comer su delicioso puré que tanto disfrutaba-

Haidy: ¿quieres otra cosa Shady? -pregunto la gata mientras acaricia su cabeza-

Shadow: uno masajes nos vendrían mal –sonríe y se recostó de pecho para sus esperados masajes- pero ten cuidado, o me harás daño, ah y que una de ustedes procuré que mi baño este calientito

Leydy: yo voy n.n –se va corriendo a por una pequeña tina con agua para el baño del pequeño azabache quien era mimado a montones por ella y sus hermanas-

Un robot en forma de ave entra a la habitación y va con una de las gatitas.

-Un intruso azul esta por la base, será mejor que usted y sus hermanas escapen

Seguido de eso se fue "volando". Dejando el masaje pudo escuchar lo que dijo el robot, se sentó y le mira a la última de las gatas.

Shadow: llévame con Sonic –le ordeno serio y al mismo tiempo amenazante-

Daysi: no puedo, papá se molestara si lo hago –sabía que si lo hacia su "padre" le castigaría pero no podía resistirse a los encantos del pequeño- Haidy –miro a su hermana esperando la aceptación de ella-

Haidy: está bien pero será mejor que no lo vea nadie o estaremos en problemas

Llego la tercera a la cual le contaron el plan y accedió sin reproche. Empezaron congelando la cámara de seguridad y las tres con una cargando al pequeño se escabulleron por los pasillos sin que los demás robots las vieran.

Shadow: no son malas… ¿porque le hacen tanto caso a ese sujeto y les dicen papá? –pensó, pues aunque ellas fueran regañadas gravemente por el científico y por mas buenas e inocentes que fuera siempre estaban al lado de él- les lavo el cerebro, tal vez –pensó, pues era muy raro como para que fuera por voluntad propia. Era un enigma y eso nunca lo sabrá-

Agiles y astutas cuales gatos por naturaleza esquivaron y congelaron cada cámara en su camino lo que obviamente no pasara desapercibido antes el científico quien desde su laboratorio decidió ir el mismo para encargarse de ellas personalmente.

Leydy: lo encontraremos pronto –dijo tratando de tranquilizar a sus hermanas pues sabía que tarde o temprano el científico se daría cuenta- es divertido el juego ¿no? -ríe levemente corriendo por los pasillos-

Haidy: ¡es el corre que te pillo! -hablo entre risas- a papa le costara trabajo seguirnos

Leydy: espero Sonic aparezca pronto

Daisy: seguro juega a las escondidas con nosotras

Shadow: lo dudo, pero mejor encontrarlo pronto niñas -miraba alrededor tratando que no se le escapara nada con la mirada-

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

-¡SONIIIC!

Un fuerte grito se escuchó al otro lado de la base, el azabache corría a todo lo que podía escapando del plateado quien ya cabreado perseguía al erizo por todo lo que le había pasado por culpa suya hasta el momento.

Silver: ¡Ven aquí Erizo idiota! –grito mientras con sus poderes le arrojaba objetos y los robots que se entrometían en el camino-

Sonic: ¡¿no podemos arreglar esto después?! -grito de igual manera esquivando todo en su camino y lo que el plateado le arrojaba- ¡debo de ir por Shadow, cabeza de marihuana!

Silver: ¡primero te mato! -hizo una gran bola con todos los objetos y la lanzo tratando que aplastara a Sonic-

Al estilo de India Jones, el oji-esmeralda corrió desesperado, giro su cabeza para ver la distancia entre él y la bola logrando ver como otros robots eran aplastados mortalmente por dicha cosa.

Sonic: ¡¿qué me quieres matar?!

Silver: no, pero mejor corre -ríe mientras va siguiéndolo, entreteniéndose como el cobalto corría por su vida por el largo pasillo-

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Caminando con una jeringa en la mano, no se pudo llevar mayor molestia al ver que las gatas al igual que el azabache ya no estaban, era obvio lo que pasaba. Reviso las cámaras, cada una de ellas y logro ver todo lo ocurrido tanto como lo de sus pequeñas "hijas" como lo que paso con Metálico y el par de erizos.

¿Todo lo tenía hacer él? Camino guardando la jeringa en su bata, caminando molesto era seguro que les iría mal a esas gatas. Se encargaría de los erizos y terminaría en lo que tanto esta propuesto a terminar y necesitaba a ese erizo oscuro para lograrlo.

Ahora todo está en movimiento. Ambos erizos cobalto y plateado uno siendo perseguido por el otro, las hermanas quienes buscaban al cobalto para entregar al azabache y el científico quien ya cansado los atraparía a todos ellos.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**¡LO SIENTO! **

**La verdad fue mucho el tiempo que estuve inactiva, pero bueno…. Espero sepan perdonarme. También me disculpo por esto, pues este capítulo no es tan largo como los demás, pero prometo que el siguiente será más largo. Contando con los siguientes que ahora me propondré a seguirlos al igual que este. **

**Sin nada más que escribir buenos días/tarde/noches a todos mis lectores**


End file.
